Wanted
by ChelsM3-ZKFTW
Summary: This is another Zutara story like thing. Except it is in a modern world
1. Chapter 1

"Katara! Can we please get going now? I'd like to spend my birthday ON my birthday." Toph Bei Fong yelled at the top her lungs.

"I'm coming! Just give me one more second." Katara Takahashi's voice came out quieter than she wanted. Why couldn't she be as loud as that earth loving hippie?

Toph groaned her annoyance. Katara laughed to herself. Toph was definitely something else. Katara fluffed her hair once more and looked in her full length mirror. Perfect. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

She met her best friends, Toph and Suki Saito, in the hall of their apartment they shared in San Francisco. It wasn't cheap, but it was worth it and they made enough money to live there nicely. She smiled at them and spun around looking for approval her from her fashion critics. They hollered and were throwing cat calls out. Clearly she was looking good tonight. Just the way she liked it.

It was Toph's twenty-first birthday and they were all going out clubbing to celebrate Toph's most exciting birthday she'd ever had. Katara hustled her girls through the door, making sure it locked on her way out. The trio descended the stairs and pushed their way out into the night. Once their stiletto heels, and Toph's flats, made contact with the concrete they crowded around Katara's car. A beautiful light blue GT Mustang.

The girls had all loved Katara's car. Hers was the best amongst the three of them. Suki had a dark green Prius. Since Toph was blind and had been since birth, she didn't drive. But that never stopped her from being a normal person. In fact she didn't even use a cane or dog. Instead she relied on her senses to find her way. And amazing, she walked better than most people.

Though Katara would have been fine with Suki's car, Suki and Toph always preferred going in her car. And Katara didn't mind. She loved her car more, sometimes, than her two permanent passengers. She chuckled softly. Only sometimes.

"WHOO! I am so excited for tonight guys! I get to drink tonight. Legally!" Toph rolled down Suki's window and yelled out the opened passage to the world.

Katara and Suki looked at Toph as though she were immature. Rolling their eyes they turned back to each other, smiled and whooped out their excitement for a special night. There was a buzz in the air and it was intoxicating. Katara couldn't help but feel as though something big would happen tonight. Maybe it was the event, maybe it was the stress finally leaving her body from her job. She didn't know and didn't really care.

They giggled uncontrollably as though they were fifteen, fourteen and twelve again. Katara's smile froze, those were the easy times. The days when everything was clear and no one had to worry about bills, jobs, growing up. Oh how she wished she could go back to the time when she just met the girls and becoming friends was as easy as asking.

A random image flashed in her mind's eye of a boy with golden eyes. Like that of a baby dragon she'd seen on Google. She couldn't remember him fully. Only knew him as the boy she'd wanted to know, but only observed from afar. Where had that vision come from?

It worried her, but she didn't let it consume her. Instead she sent the thought, the memory into the night sky. Now was not the time to dwell on the past and on what could not be changed. It's done and over with. That's the way it meant to be.

Katara was going to have fun tonight. She could feel it in the gorgeous night that was dotted by street lights from the city. Both the moon and stars were hidden from her vision, but she didn't need to see them to feel them or know they were there.

She put her foot to the pedal and sped to their first club destination for the night: The Jasmin Dragon.

ZK ZK ZK

Iroh Miyagi brought tea out to his customers and checked his watch, 9:30 P.M. Half an hour and his café The Jasmine Dragon would be closing and his nephew's club also known as The Jasmin Dragon downstairs. He never understood why his nephew dropped the 'e' in 'jasmine', but that's just how Zuko was. Always coming up with odd ways to do things.

He reached a table with patient customers and set down the tea, when someone across the room yelled out in what seemed like disgust. 'Not possible' he thought to himself. No one had ever said anything bad about the things he served.

Iroh rushed over to the source of the noise, an older man with sideburns that reminded him of a monkey. "Excuse me sir, is there something I can help you with?" he smiled kindly at him.

The man stood up, he towered Iroh by inches, "yes there is. You can tell that snot nosed child over there to shut off that retched noise he calls music!" the monkey man spat at him.

Iroh took deep breaths, calming himself down before he confronted the angry man. "Alright, sir, please sit down and I'll take care of it for you. What's your name?" he plastered a smile on.

The man's face became a deep red and looked as though he would eat Iroh for dinner if he didn't get his way, but he sat down, "The name's Zhao. Zhao Fukazawa. And you better take care of it, Iroh, or I will."

Iroh felt something was wrong, but turned anyway and walked to the child. Well, not really a child. In fact, he looked more like a young adult. "Excuse me, young man, might you please turn down your music on your computer?" Iroh asked in the most sincere of voices.

The man looked up from under his brown beanie, his eyes were bloodshot. "yeah, man, no problemo." he did so. Odd, Iroh thought, why did he have an arrow on his hat?

Iroh thanked him and walked back to the man. He was about to tell him all was good when Iroh realized that Zhao had addressed him by his name. He'd never met this man before. Iroh never wore a nametag. He grew suspicious then. "Would you be so kindly as to come to the back with me, Zhao?" Iroh motioned with his hands for the man to follow him.

The man smiled as though that was exactly what he wanted all along. "Of course." he stood and Iroh led him to the back. They walked through a door and down some stairs that took them to Zuko's club. Just before entering, the old café owner slammed the monkey like man against the wall, "who are you and what are you doing here?" Zhao tried to push past the old man, but Iroh stood fast. Shoving his forearm along Zhao's throat. "Tell me." his voice was low and deadly.

Zhao sputtered and coughed for several minutes without Iroh showing mercy. Finally he answered, "I know you're the brother of the drug lord, Ozai, and I need something. Now, fast." Zhao looked as though he were dying from a disease. After his anger had dissipated was now a grey color. Like that of a storm, his hair instead of being healthy only looked oily. He was going through withdrawals.

Iroh wasn't sympathetic with the man, he'd done to himself. "I may be the brother of Ozai and he may deal drugs; that does not mean that I am in that business with him. So get your sorry ass out of here before I make you. Now!" Iroh slammed him against the door once more and threw him forward.

Zhao stumbled slightly, but looked behind him at Iroh. "Are you sure you're not taking anything yourself? You've got some strength to you, old man." His words came out in a sneering voice.

Iroh resisted the urge to punch the man in his kidneys, "get out." The café owner growled out the command.

Zhao walked back up the stairs and left with a final look of disgust on his face. Ironic, Iroh thought, that he should be the one disgusted when he is in fact the one doing bodily harm to himself. "It's safe now."

The metal door slid to one side and a man with a scar that covered his left eye and ear came through it. "What did he want, Uncle?"

Iroh looked at his nephew, "drugs, from your father. He thought I could supply him with some. This business of your father's is getting out of hand. How long will it be before they actually do something when I tell them no?" the worry on his uncle's face angered him. The old man had been nothing but kind in all his life.

Zuko clasped his uncle's shoulder, "Don't worry, Uncle, I'll take care of it."

Iroh turned back to his nephew, "No, Zuko, I do not want you in this too. Please stay out." Iroh pleaded with him.

The scarred man just looked back at his uncle. Knowing that he shouldn't lie to him, but he also knew that whatever this was, it wasn't going to stop. Not without being made to. "Alright, Uncle, if you feel that strongly about it. Then I'll mind my own." it wasn't technically a lie. He would mind his own and his own was in fact Iroh. He was all Zuko had in this world. His dad disowned him when Zuko refused to be part of the drug business. He had disowned him the day he'd scarred him. Zuko remembered the day clearly, but shook his head clearing his thoughts. He hated thinking about that. And wasn't going to stop hating it now.

Iroh looked over him, like he didn't believe him. Zuko kept the twinkle from his good eye and put on most sincerest, yet sternest face. Iroh had no choice but to believe him, "Alright, Zuko, alright. Now I am going to go back upstairs and close the café. Don't you have something you should be doing yourself?" Iroh smiled and turned on his heel and trekked up the stairs.

Once his uncle was out of sight, Zuko's face fell back to normal. Whoever was doing this was not going to get away with it, he vowed. The club owner went back through the metal door and slammed it shut. He walked to the D.J.'s turntable, but he wasn't there.

"What the fuck, man? Where did he go?" Zuko mumbled under his breath. He checked around the club. The D.J. could not be found. Zuko was getting impatient. How could he have trusted the stoner? He had known better really he had, but Aang had been one of his closest friends. And he needed the job. He was good at it too, but he was always getting high and forgetting what he needed to do. But he couldn't get mad at him anymore, he just had to find him.

"Hey, Zuko! Man, where have you been? Aang's waiting over here for you!" Zuko looked over his shoulder and saw his other employee and best friend, Sokka. Next to him was Aang sitting on stool and resting his elbows on the bar counter. The bartender and D.J. were quickly joined by the club owner. The three of them had been best friends since Zuko was sixteen. They'd never judged him they way others had. They'd always been there for him and always would be. He knew they would.

Zuko pushed Aang's head forward, waking him from his power nap. His hand was deep within a bag of Cheetos. "Hey, man, I've looking for you all over the place. Where were you?" he licked the cheese off his fingers and said everything slowly. He was on a good one.

Zuko was on the verge of being furious, "no, Aang, where were you? You are supposed to be at the turntables. The club opens in like ten minutes. Get your ass over there!" Aang reluctantly got up and walked to his position. "Sokka, can you get some drinks started?"

Sokka mock saluted him, "right on it, boss." he crouched behind the counter and pulled out bottle upon bottles of alcohol. "tonight, we're getting fucked up and laid."

Zuko smiled broadly, that's exactly what he had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The music from inside the club echoed out into the night sky. Katara could feel the bass reverberate through her body. Making her own body vibrate and thrum with excitement. Oh how she couldn't wait to get in. She loved the night scene more than she had ever expressed. Music and dancing was something she thrived on. She looked back at the other girls in line with her, they were just as excited. "You girls ready to get this party started!" Katara yelled raising her hands in the air.

Suki and Toph yelled back, "Whoop! Whoop! Let's do this!"

Katara looked back at the bouncer a burly Hispanic man wearing a tight black shirt. They were next in line and now it was time for the moment of truth. Would he let them pass or turn them away? Katara laughed to herself, there was no way in hell he wouldn't let them pass. They were regulars at this club and damn hot too. He smiled kindly and unlatched the rope.

They all cheered and laughed, and pushed their way passed the red velvet rope and walked through the entrance to a place comparable to Olympus. She worshipped this club like a peasant did for some kind of Greek God

Inside, the strobe lights flashed between three colors of red, blue and purple, sending a person into a dream like state of mind. The walls were painted a blood red with a gold trimming and were set off by the unique black marble. The D.J.'s spot, who looked like he was stoned as usual, was the only place, aside from the bar, that was completely lit up. The D.J. seemed to be pulling on his yellow vest over his orange buttoned up shirt. Combine that with his brown jeans and it equaled a disaster in Katara's mind.

_Don't think about that, think about the club. Yes, the club. _In the back they had the V.I.P. center, which sadly, Katara and her girls had never been back to although they'd been there so many times. They had tall tables on one side of the room where people left their stuff. Across from the tables was the bar, run by her brother, Sokka. He always managed to get her free drinks, well her friends too, even though he'd never met them. She liked to keep her personal life just that. Personal. She didn't want to know his friends either. But a rumor she heard was that one of Sokka's best friends was the club owner. _Damn that man, the lucky bastard_, she thought.

The Jasmin Dragon was the best club in the city. And there was no difference tonight. The air around them had something to it that made it intoxicating. The excitement, the sexual tension was palpable. Hell, if she wanted to she could have cut it with the knife she kept in her purse.

Katara had high hopes that maybe just maybe she'd meet some hunk tonight and bring him home. Mmm, mmm, mmm, now that would be a treat. "Katara, dude, let's go get a table, put our shit down and GO!" Toph was pulling on Katara's arm impatiently.

*Katara laughed and followed them to a tall table in a corner. They dropped their bags shuffled their dancing feet to the dance floor. Katara closed her eyes, really feeling the music and the body heat from all the other people dancing. "Ew, is that seriously Azula here, Mai and Ty Lee?" Azula looked slutty in a blood red dress with a hole where her breast came together and strappy black heels, she had her hair perfectly straightened down the middle.

Everything had to be perfect with that girl. Mai, Goth as usual, wore maroon dress with a sheer black covering and combat boots. Her hair was in its signature messy buns atop her head. Ty Lee, was in all pink, from her head to her toes. She wore a dark pink sweetheart shirt and a tutu with pink kitten heels. Her hair was long with mini braids scattered around.

Those girls were the epitome of evil. Azula was her boss at Ba Sing Se's Fashionista. Katara was tormented by that girl day in and day out. The other two kind of just followed her around everywhere she went.

The girls began their own dance. Grinding on one another, usually she thought this type of dancing was disgusting, but she and her girls had been friends long enough to know they just wanted to catch someone's attention. Particularly a male someone.

Katara felt someone's eyes watching her hips move. She opened her eyes and looked for the source of the disturbance. Her blue orbs collided with gold colored whiskey orbs. My God, he was hot! Not just, 'oh, he's cute'. No, he was more like she wanted to bake chocolate chip cookies on this man's chest and then eat them afterward, possibly resulting in a chocolate mess.

The width of his chest was pronounced by the perfect fitting of the red silk shirt he wore. His powerful legs were concealed by black jeans. And to set it all off, he seemed to be wearing gold trimmed black shoes. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was the epitome of the club. Guess it's a thing she knew better. He had dark hair that messily fell in his face and brushed his neck. Katara was getting hot just looking at him.

He bent his finger towards her, Katara melted. He had hooded eyes, well, eye actually. One of them seemed to have been scarred. It didn't disgust her or freak her out, honestly, it only allured her more. With his bedroom eyes and a come hither smile he walked toward her.

Katara stopped dancing altogether. She could only stand still in one spot, transfixed by his sexual aura. It looked as though she was gravitating toward him. Like she couldn't control her body movements or anything else.

She vaguely noticed Suki and Toph had stopped their dancing too and were watching as the black haired God glided to them. He came toe-to-toe with Katara, "Care to dance, ocean eyes?" his voice was like summer rain. He extended his hand. She wanted to play hard to get, knowing the thrill would be that much sweeter, but couldn't. All she could do was nod numbly. She dropped her hand into his and he led her away. Suki stared, mouth a gaped, Toph just looked confused, as their friend was taken away by a God.

Zuko reveled in the feel of the woman's hand. It was soft and delicate. Just the way a female's hand should be. He'd been watching her recently, ever since he saw her in the club two weeks ago and knew that if he continued to back her away from her friends, they wouldn't follow. Making sure she didn't get side tracked, he trained his vision on her, knowing she was captivated. Once he had her in the middle of the dance floor he pulled her close and began dancing with her.

He trailed his hands down her back. He'd never really been into fashion, but this woman's attire fit her perfectly. The light blue dress fit her like a second skin. Actually in the back of her dress it was open so he did feel her skin. Around her neck was a strap that looked to be part of her dress. In the center of the strap was an emblem of what looked like ocean waves. He couldn't tell her height because she was in white boots up to her ankles. He wanted badly to pull her hair from the messy bun on the back of her head, but didn't want to mess up the braided pieces that trailed from her the front of her head to the bun. Her bangs cut straight across her eyes, hiding them from him. Her hair was a deep, rich, dark chocolate color that set off the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

Her dark skin was soft as velvet. He couldn't keep his hands off her. Just pulled her closer, he began grinding his hips into hers. Keeping one hand on the small of her back and the other on her hip he swayed her left and right. He continued looking into her eyes. He could feel the intensity of her filling him. This woman was a sexual animal waiting to be unleashed and he couldn't wait to do it.

He watched as she threw her hands up and closed her eyes, swaying to the beat of the music. If it were possible she pressed her body closer to his. The woman of his fascination pushed her hands through his hair and played with a few strands, pulling slightly.

Moments too late he realized he had an erection. He knew that as soon as she found out she'd be disgusted and bail. Most women he knew did that when they weren't engaging in the actual sex. _Damn, _he thought. He wasn't even sure how this had happened. Normally, he could control himself until he knew that whatever woman he was with that night was ready.

But this dark haired siren made him lose all the control he had ever had. He tensed waiting for the look of disdain, but it never happened. In fact, her expression became hot. Seductive. Enticing. His want for her became stronger, more intense, more powerful. He wanted her now.

ZK ZK ZK

There was no other way to describe how things were going for Sokka, but hectic. The Jasmin Dragon was always busy, but tonight seemed to be more so. "Hey, ponytail guy, hit me up with a Dancing Dragon. And make it a double!"

Sokka looked over and saw a guy with messy hair and a tooth pick sticking out of his mouth. He came in regularly now, "Jet, man, come on, you know what my name is!" all he got back for a response was a chuckle.

He fixed him his drink as usual and sent it down the bar. Jet caught it in his right hand. He was strange like that, able to do things without paying attention. Sokka on the other hand was a clumsy oaf. Jet waved his thanks and left.

More people came over for drinks. Dancing Dragons, Water Whips, Air Scooters, Rock-A-Lanches, Blood Benders, Energy Drainers and Metal Movers were amongst the most popular that night. An hour later it seemed things at finally began to slow down. Sokka wiped down the counters and put bottles away. "Hey, hot stuff, can you make me a Water Whip?"

He looked up to see the blue eyes of his girlfriend, Yue. He smiled, "Hey, babe, yeah, I'll get you one going." he crouched below the counter and pulled out some alcohol. As he made her the drink he assessed his woman.

She had an odd color of hair. White. Not an old person's white, but pure white. Some would say that her hair color had been a sign from God, blessing her to be innocent forever more. Oh, but they would be wrong. So wrong. Sokka would never have been with her if she were 'innocent'.

The way she looked tonight only proved his point. Half of knee length hair was piled atop her head. The rest tumbled down her back in sweet curls. She looked naughty in her white tube top that fit her tightly, light blue jean booty short and those oh so sexy thigh high, white, leather boots. What made her eyes, hair and everything else pop was her dark skin. It was a mocha color that made him want to drink her up.

He was getting hornier by the second, just staring at her. He finished making her Water Whip, passing it to her, he snuck a kiss. Before he pulled away, she slipped him some tongue and walked away. Watching her hips sway with her movements, he didn't noticed the person in front of him, waiting for a drink.

"Hello? Hello? HELLO!" the final call caught his attention at last. "Dude, are you still alive in there?" a hand waved in front of his face.

Sokka barely had to look down to see the woman standing on the other side of the counter. She was, oddly, both strong and feminine. She was tall, possessed muscle and held herself straight. But even with the male like qualities she also had female ones, her short red hair, adorned with gold clips on either side of her head, framed her heart shaped face sweetly. Her green eyes gave her a feline look.

The way she held herself was yelling at Sokka to run. He never went after girls like her. Smart with a no bullshit attitude. But the way she looked, in a deep green sweetheart dress that stopped just above her knees, her short brown stilettos accentuated her calf muscles and that creamy white skin, made him want to jump her now and leave all sorts of marks on her.

"Hey, dude, come on, I would like a couple of drinks sometime this millennium." she was getting snappy, it was kind of hot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am, what would you like?" he tried the southern hospitality approach first.

She looked at him like he was a dunce, clearly that was not the way to talk to her. "Okay, well, I guess you're not a ma'am are you?" she shook her head no. "Okay, how 'bout milady?" again she gave him the look of stupidity. "Alright, fine, what should I call you then?"

She looked as though she were seriously pondering her answer, "Hmm…you can call me… Kyoshi." she had a mischievous glint in her eye, but he didn't question her.

"Alright, then, Kyoshi, what can I make you?" he leaned on the counter and put his face directly into hers.

She leaned in, too and smiled, "Can you make me two Rock-A-Lanches?" she lowered her eyelids slightly.

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess I can do that. Two? Is one of those for a significant other?"

She laughed, "No, one's for a friend of mine, why?" she was questioning him as if she thought he were jealous.

"Hmm… no reason. Just curious what kind of guy could a pretty little lady like you be interested in." he began the drink making process all the while watching Kyoshi watch him.

Kyoshi looked away slightly, "Eh, I don't have a type. Just don't like my men weak."

Sokka laughed "Good to know. Here, you go, two Rock-A-Lanches, ready to go." he hesitated momentarily, "can I get your number?"

Suki watched the bar worker, "well, how 'bout you tell me your name first? That might better your chances of getting my number." she wondered if he would give her a fake name like she did him. Kyoshi had been her mother's name and it seemed like it was the right name to say. She wasn't sure why she didn't tell him that her name was Suki. She just didn't.

*He smiled crookedly and said, "Name's Sokka," he winked at her.

Suki couldn't help but smile back. He was definitely attractive. Blue, blue eyes, dark skin, dark hair that was long enough to have in a ponytail, but not so much in a way that it was unattractive. He wore black jeans, a white button up shirt with a blue vest. Nothing was too tight on him, nothing was too loose on him. It all just fit right. He just looked right and Suki wanted to get close and fit right with him.

She prattled off her number for him. Unsure of what to do she grabbed her drink from the counter , gave him one more look of what she hoped was seductive and left him staring after.

As Suki went back to Toph and Sokka went back to drink making and Yue, they shared the similar thought. _Too bad I'll never see you again. You seemed liked something else. Getting to know you would have rocked my world._

ZK ZK ZK

"Suki, is that you? The heels sound like yours and the steps seem stealthy enough, but I can't tell with the music pounding in my ears." Toph had been told to sit at their table and wait while Suki went to get them something to drink. But while she was gone Toph had begun to feel sick. She wanted to go outside, but had to wait for Suki.

"Yes, Toph, it's me." she heard Suki sit down on her stool. "You are not going to believe who I just met." she sounded giddy. Just flippin' great. Not only did she have to listen to her, but Toph was beginning to feel warm. And not from the alcohol.

"Who, Suki, who?" Toph put nonchalance in her voice, hoping Suki wouldn't notice the actual emotion of excitement there. Toph had always enjoyed hearing what was going on in the girls' lives. It was like she could live through them.

"The bartender. Alright, I know it's not all that amazing, but he seemed to be really into me when we were talking. And he is sooo cute! Not like drop dead gorgeous, bite your lip kinda way, but like I'd do 'em, kind way." Now she was sounded as though she could jump out of her seat. Toph wanted to do the same, but she wanted to run outside instead.

"Suki, calm down, what's his name and did you get his number?" Toph almost gave away her own interest in her story. _Cool it, Toph, _she told herself. Yeah literally, she was starting to burn up.

"He said his name was Sokka. And no I didn't get his number. I gave him mine. But I don't think it'll happen. He seemed like the 'flirting only' type." the happiness in her voice fell away. But all Toph could do was laugh. She wasn't laughing as Suki, but at the situation itself.

"What about this situation is funny to you?" the outrage in her voice only spurred on the laughter and made it that much more hilarious.

"Suki, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact that I know exactly who he is. I…uh…I…kind of had a one night thing with him way back in the day…" she tried to keep the snicker out of her voice.

There was no noise from Suki's side of the table. Only silence. Uncomfortable silence. "Suki, look, it wasn't anything serious. And besides, I haven't talked to him for years now, so there's no way that'd I'd like him. If you think he's serious for you then go for it." Toph only hoped she sounded sincere, but wasn't sure. The heat was beginning to get unbearable.

It was a few minutes before Suki spoke again and what she said is not what Toph expected, "Toph, I think I know why I thought he wasn't serious about it. He has a girlfriend. And a beautiful one at that." she was devastated.

"How do you know?" Toph knew Sokka wasn't that great of a guy, but she didn't know he was that bad. She began fanning her warm face.

"He's dancing with her and kissing and holding hands and…and…I can't believe I was so stupid." Toph could hear Suki's heart breaking.

"Suki, what does she look like?" the air was getting thicker around her.

"She's gorgeous. White hair, dark skin, blue eyes. She's kinda skanky though. Short shorts, practically nothing and top and hooker boots." she sounded like she was both disgusted by her appearance and wishful that she could look like. Suki was more of the old fashion type.

A plan came to Toph. "Well, don't you see, Suki, she's easy, that's why he likes her. Don't worry, I know you are so much better than that. You'll see. He'll come to you." she put determination in her voice. She really had to get outside now, "Suki, I'm gonna go outside for a minute. It's really hot in here, okay? I'll be back in a bit." she hopped off her stool and pushed her way through the body heat and grinding dancers and opened the back doors by the D.J.'s stand.

The cool air hit her face and she felt instantly better. Groaning from a sudden headache, she wondered what was wrong with her. She leaned against the brick wall and heard someone else breathing. She wasn't alone. "Hello? Who's there?" she called out, trying to keep the tremor from her voice.

Rustling came from in front of her. "Can't you see me?" a voice, strong, but carefree, flooded her ears.

She waved her hand back and forth over her eyes, "Does it look like I can see you?" she was no longer scared, just irritated.

He didn't sound fazed by it, "I don't know. It's dark. If you're blind then right now I'm just as blind as you, man. Erm… woman." the voice was beginning to sound more familiar to her. Most of the time, she never forgot a voice. They were all unique and recognizable.

"Oh, well, that would make sense, I guess. But yes I am blind. My name's Toph." she wasn't irritated or scared. Now she was determined to figure out who this man was.

"That's cool, dude, totally, rad. Toph? That's cool, yo. Interesting name. Sounds like a teacher I had back in high school." he hesitated, "it was high school, right? Did I go to that class ever?" now he was confused. _God damn, _she thought, _was he stupid? _"I don't remember, but anyway, my name's Aang."

Now she knew the voice! He was the D.J.! And that explained why he sound like a dumb ass. He was the one and only Stoned D.J. "It was nice to meet you, but I should probably get back inside." if she was burning before, she was freezing now.

She felt along the wall, searching for the door. She reached for the handle, but her hand was taken away by someone else's hand, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Toph was frightened and disturbed. No body ever really touched her.

The hand instantly released Toph's. "Hey, whoa, like, chill out okay? I was just… uh… seeing if you want a hit of this?" it was Aang and he sounded self-conscience.

Toph smelt pot in the air. He was offering her a hit of a joint? She'd never tried it. Never actually thought of doing it. It wasn't something she had wanted to do, but why not? Why not give it try? "What will happen if I try it?"

She heard a smile in his voice, "Dude, nothing, man, it's like, seeing everything in like, real color. Things become, like, real, you know?" He sounded as though he really believed what he was saying, Toph couldn't help but believe them too.

She outstretched her hand, she felt him grab hold of it. Aang pulled her hand closer to him, bringing her whole body with it. He put something in her hand, Toph could only assume it was the joint. "Alright, senorita, now, put it up to your mouth and pull." she did it, "you may cough some, but it'll all be worth it, man."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Toph began coughing and choking. He patted her on the back, "Hey, whoa, dude, you're not supposed to die. Calm down." she only laughed at that.

"That was intense, give me some more." Toph had found a new friend and new knew hobby.

Aang watched the new girl take another drag from his blunt. He wasn't sure if it was the weed talking or what, but she was hot. Black hair down, earth colored hair band, green dress with yellow on it and brown shiny shoes. Fuckin' hot. "Hey, Toph, did you know you're like really hot?" it'd been an hour since they'd been outside. At least he thought it had.

She giggled, "aw, that's so sweet of you! I'd say you're cute, but it's just not gonna happen. Still can't see." she started to tip left, but Aang caught her in time.

"Whoa, little lady, watch it." she was pressed against his chest. She was so small.

She swiveled her head, "your heart beat is, like, super loud. It's insane. Why do our hearts beat? And why the hell are they so loud? Ew, do you smell that?" she was so far gone, he smiled.

"Toph, man, are you okay?" he tucked his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. She 'looked' at him, "and why do I want to kiss you so badly? I can feel the hormones jumping around, but I just don't understand it. Seriously, why would I want to-" Aang cut her off short with his lips. The kiss was intense. Almost as though she'd never been kissed and was putting everything she had into it. Like she was totally putting her whole soul into him. He liked it wanted more of it. But didn't get a chance to get anymore.

The door swung open, "what the hell is going on here?" some tall red haired chick came storming out, hands on her hips. "Toph! What are you doing?"

Toph swung her head toward the voice, Suki. "Suki, I…wow, I…hmm… what am I doing?" Aang whispered in her ear. "Oh yeah, right. I'm smoking weed with…with… Aang. He's the D.J. and…"

Aang did something irrational then, "and her boyfriend."

The girl just looked, stunned, at them. "Aang, I think they need you in there."

He may have been high, but he wasn't stupid, "I don't think they do."

Toph knew he was being brave, but didn't know why. Hell, she didn't know anything right now, "Aang, just go. I'll deal with Suki." she gave him one more kiss before he left.

"Toph, what were you thinking?" Suki began yelling, but noticed Toph flinching and lowered her voice. "seriously, what if something happened?"

Toph was perturbed, Suki wasn't her mom, "but nothing did happen. So get off my back!" she stormed through the opened door and back to her table.

_Fuck my life, _was the only thing running through Suki's head.

ZK ZK ZK

"Come back to my house tonight?" Zuko's voice melted over her like water on a rock. They had talked for over two hours now and she was under his spell. The club was closing soon and people were clearing out. Suki had already texted her, telling her to hurry. Something about Toph being high. _Can a blind person get high? she thought. Then quickly reprimanded herself, of course they could._

_She looked into Zuko's eyes, "I wish I could, but I need to take care of my friend tonight. She's…sick." she smiled wirily with apologizing eyes._

_He looked upset, "I understand, how 'bout I'll see you here again tomorrow night?"_

_She was confused, "I thought it was closed?"_

_He laughed, "I don't think it matters if you're the owner, does it?"_

_Katara stared jaw on the table, this was the lucky bastard? Damn right he was. "Hmm… well, in that case, I guess I'll see you here…?"_

_Zuko contemplated his answer, he didn't want to seem to eager, but also didn't want to act like he didn't care. "Does ten o'clock work for you?"_

_She nodded and turned to leave, but he caught her by her wrist and twirled her back into his chest, "What is this? Does my ocean eyed beauty think she'll be leaving without a kiss?" she smiled hesitantly. "Didn't think so." he leaned down and roughly pressed his lips against hers. He slipped his tongue in and did an erotic dance with her tongue. She gave him her mouth to possess. He moved slowly at first then gained momentum and didn't stop. Not until she pulled away. It seemed like she wanted to give him her whole everything, but couldn't. It was as though a tiny alarm went off in her head. He knew that alarm all too well. The alarm of jaded pain. Someone had hurt her._

"_Ooh…mmm… I… uh… really got to go now. Bye Zuko." with a wink and a wave she left him._

_Catching his breath, he surveyed the rest of the club. No one was there, but Aang, Sokka and his girlfriend Yue. "Alright, guys, let's leave! Good work, boys." Zuko grabbed his jacket and took the keys from the pocket._

_They all filed out and Zuko locked the door. On their way out Aang began telling them a story about meeting a girl named Toph. Sokka sputtered at the mention of the name, but didn't elaborate. Zuko explained his encounter with Katara, but left her name out. He had found out that Sokka was Katara's brother. That would not go over well._

_The boys plus Yue talked about interesting people they saw that night. Laughing at Sokka's story about a drunk kid who pissed his pants, they turned a corner and came face to face with the man Zuko had seen talking to his uncle._

_He held a gun in his right hand. "Give me what you've got. Now!" he struck his left hand out and grabbed Yue by her hair. He pulled her into his side, "or the bitch dies."_

_Sokka rushed forward, but Zuko stopped him before Zhao did something irrational. "We don't have anything valuable on us."_

_The man snickered, "I'm not talkin' about valuables, I want the meth. I know you're the son of Ozai, just give me something'!" he dug the barrel of the gun into Yue's temple._

_Zuko's heart began to race and the adrenaline flowed. "I don't have anything. I'm not part of my dad's business."_

"_LIAR!" the man was outraged. He squeezed Yue closer to him, choking her._

_Yue screamed, she was scared. She stretched her hand out, wanting Sokka to take hold of her. She needed him. Zuko knew Sokka couldn't take much more of this. He knew his best friend was getting angst. He knew Sokka would act irrational and he did. Sokka ran forward, but this time Zuko couldn't stop him. _

_From where Zuko stood everything was in slow motion. It was like a movie, a movie he never wanted to see again. As Sokka reached the man a gun shot went off. They all flinched at the sound. Zuko watched Zhao drop the gun he had and run away. He watched as Yue fell and hit the ground. Sokka hadn't been there in time to catch her._

_A pool of blood covered the concrete. It stained Yue's shirt and her beautiful hair, turning it crimson. Sokka knelt before her, praying for her to come back, but there was no life in her. Only a hole in her chest. Only a hole in his heart._

_She was dead. Zuko didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. The only pain he'd felt had been family, not the pain a lover dying. Aang wasn't in the right mind to talk, but he wouldn't have been able to give any condolence either. _

_Sokka was screaming at the top of his lungs, crying tears of pain, yelling at the heavens who took away his heart. "Yue, Yue, baby, come back to me, come on, my little moon, come back to me!" he shook her body gently, her head lolling back and forth. Her blue eyes were empty. _

_She never came back._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The night was silent. Not a sound disturbed the evening. At least not anymore, but only seconds before, noise filled the night. The cries of a young woman as she died. The shot of a gun. The footsteps of a killer. The screams of a man who lost his beloved. One could even hear the fear flooding through the bodies of two best friends. The pain of another. The loss filled the air, leaving nothing but emptiness, nothing but nothing.

Zuko knew Sokka was panicking. Zuko had dealt with death before, but this was so much different. This death actually meant something to someone. Someone important to him. This death was important to one of his best friends. There was no way Sokka was going to be able to get passed this easily. No way anyone could.

"Sokka, man, are you-?" the question was pointless. Of course he wasn't okay, voicing that wasn't going to help matters. "Aang, call the police, alright. I'm going to call Katara. She'd probably like to know."

Sokka's mind swam with visions of Yue. When that cold winter night he'd met the white lotus flower haired girl a couple of years ago. Their first date to the Northern Water Tribe seafood eatery. Their first dance here at the Jasmin Dragon. When they had their first kiss in the moonlight. The first time they made love at his house.

The sweet dreams were chased away by new ones. Ones of pain. Nightmares. The last few minutes replayed in his head. He watched her being taken from him. He watched the gun shoved against her head. He heard her scream her fear and helplessness. He heard the gun go off. He watched her fall. he felt his life drain from him along with hers.

Sokka's body was numb, not a little unfeeling, but his entire being was dead inside and out. His heart was tearing and breaking. All he could was hold her lifeless body. Cradle her. Coddle her. Never let go of her.

He vaguely heard Zuko talking to him, to Aang over his screams and cries. He didn't understand what it meant when he said he was calling Katara. He didn't care. The pain was god-awful. It was gut-wrenching. It ate at his insides, threatening to take him the way a bullet took his moon. How had this happened? Yue had done nothing to deserve a death so sudden. A death so horrific. A death so pathetic. A death so unnecessary.

Sokka felt Zuko put his arms under his own arms that had a vise like grip on the bloody woman. He tried to lift him away from Yue. From the only light he'd ever known. Sokka thrashed about. "No! Let me go! Zuko, you dick, let me go! You can't take me away from her."

But Zuko didn't let up, didn't let him go back to the love of his life, "Sokka, she's gone, dead. You can't cling to a dead body. In the long run, you'll thank me. Come on, man, I hear the sirens; they'll take care of her. Come on, she's gone." his voice was gentle, soothing, urging Sokka to see his friend's point.

Sokka stopped fighting back. Zuko was right, his light had faded and blackened. Had died. All Sokka could do now was mourn and move on. Hah, who was he kidding? There was no out there who could take her place. No one better than her.

He turned toward Zuko and knowing he'd regret this later, buried his head in Zuko's shoulder and cried.

ZK ZK ZK

The phone fell through her fingers, how had this happened? Sokka. Poor Sokka. She had to get to him as quickly as possible. "Suki! Toph! Put some clothes on, grab your shoes and a jacket, we're leaving in three minutes!"

Suki came out of the bathroom in her matching green panties and bra. They had only gotten home moments ago and were changing for bed, "what happened?"

Katara just looked at the young red haired woman, "My brother's girlfriend just died. Shot by a junkie. You now have two and half minutes." Katara watched Suki scurry away, yelling at Toph to get her shit together.

Hot tears pricked at the corners of Katara's eyes as she ran to her room. Yue was one of her closer friend. She and brother had met the white haired woman about two years ago when they visited L.A. They hit it off right away. Katara thought them to be a match made in heaven. They suited each other so well. She brought out the good in her overly sarcastic, unfeeling, douche bag brother. Katara didn't know how Sokka was going to get through this. It was going to so hard for him. Harder than when their mother died.

She pulled on some blue stretchy shorts and a ratty tank top. "Girls! Right fuckin' now! I'm getting in the car." true to her word, she walked out the door to her car.

Seconds later, Suki and Toph were with her. Suki in dark green sweats and tight fitting tank. Toph in yellow shorts and matching shirt. Clothes in disarray and hair thrown up in ponytails, Katara thanked whoever was out there that she had great friends.

Katara threw the car into drive and floored it. Don't worry, Sokka, we're coming for you.

ZK ZK ZK

Katara and the girls arrived back at the Jasmin Dragon. Red and blue light blinding them. Her brother sat against the wall, his head in his hands and Zuko standing over him, trying to console him. He looked awkward and she wasn't sure why. Had he never cared for someone in need? "Sokka, come here, are you okay?" she knelt down by her brother.

He looked over at her with his big blue eyes, "Katara, I'm fine, really, I just need to talk to the cops then I'm going home, alright? Why are you even here?"

Katara looked up at Zuko, with a questioning expression. "Zuko called me. He said you gave him my number." telling Sokka about them would only worsen things. And Sokka didn't need thing else added to his night.

Slowly, Sokka began to nod his head, "oh, yeah, I remember now. Alright, sis, the detective's calling me over. Stay until I'm done?" wow, she thought, he really did need her.

She smiled gingerly at him, "of course, Sokka." as soon as he was out of hearing range Katara turned toward the brooding, dark haired man against the wall, "so you really are my brother's friend."

Zuko stood straighter, "best friend," pride oozed from his as he stated his position, "along with Aang. I told you that already."

She crossed her arms under her chest, pushing up her small bust, "yeah, but I didn't think you were serious." she took a couple of steps closer to him.

He didn't move, just stood there with a smirk planted on his full set of lip. Katara bit her lip, "well, clearly I wasn't lying." he, too, crossed his arms.

He was mocking her, she quickly uncrossed her own arms. Wasting no time, she walked up to him. Standing only inches away, she jabbed her finger into Zuko's hard chest, "are you making fun of me?" with every word, he was rewarded with a poke. "I do not appreciate being moc-" she never finished her rant.

Zuko grabbed her wrist and with one fluid movement, pulled her against his chest and spun her around. He pressed her back on to the brick wall. "Lady, I don't really give a damn if you 'appreciate' it or not. I'm still going to do it. Why? Because, I 'appreciate' the way you look when you're getting mad at me." Zuko's breath fanned her face. "Oh, and, uh nice outfit, babe."

Katara's heart skipped a beat. He was so demanding with her. As thought she was little more than a slab of meat to him. It both infuriated her and turned her on. "You better watch it, Zuko, if you don't pay attention to who you're talking to and what you're saying, you'll be alone real quick here. I'm not someone you can play with." she lifted her chin defiantly.

Zuko bent his head closer to hers, "feisty," it was a whisper against her skin, just barely there as he pressed his lips against hers, possessing her mouth. He snaked his tongue into her mouth and Katara kissed him back with all the emotions that she thought had been drained from tonight's events.

"Hey, Zuko," Sokka's voice came from behind them. She froze. Zuko lifted his head slowly, and turned it to the side slightly. He saw Aang with him but waited for Sokka to continue, "Have you seen Katara?"

Zuko turned back to Katara and smiled, "follow my lead,"

Katara's eyes widened, _what was he up to?_

"Yeah, Sokka, she's right here. She started to have a panic attack and it's still going." he winked down at her.

She smiled up him and nodded. Katara doubled over and began to intake shuddering breaths, "sok…sokk…Sokka."

Her brother came running up to her, "Katara, are you okay?" he rubbed her back in an attempt to make her feel better.

She slowly, patiently, stopped the ragged breathing, "I'm fine, Sokka. I'm sorry I worried you like that." Katara stood up and hugged her brother. "What did the detectives say to you?" Katara cautiously asked.

He looked down at her oddly, "Oh, uh, Katara this is Aang. Aang this is my sister, Katara." the other man stretched his hand out to her and Katara took it gingerly. This guy was so high it should have been illegal, oh wait, it was.

Sokka continued, "They said they might know what had gone down. They know who did it. It was a man named Zhao. He's a druggie and already has a rap sheet. He works for you father, Zuko." Katara jerked her head up at Zuko, questioning, but he quieted her with his eyes, "They've been looking for Drug Lord Ozai and his men for quite some time not. This is just one more charge against them. The cops won't do anything about it. They said it would be pointless. Yue's killer is getting off without a mark." Sokka's voice trailed off. This was killing him inside.

"Katara! Katara!" she peered over Sokka's shoulder to see who was calling her. Katara watched as the red ponytail bobbed up and down. Close on her heels was Toph "Is everything alright?" Suki rubbed her arms, warding off the cold.

Katara pulled her girls closer to her, "yeah, I guess it is. Suki, Toph this is Zuko, Aang and my brother Sokka. He lost his girlfriend Yue. Boys, these are my best friends, Suki and Toph."

Suki froze. Sokka was her brother? That _was _his girlfriend she had seen dancing with him. Ugh, was this seriously happening to her. She ran her hands over her clothes, she looked like a rat. Damn.

Oh holy hell, what was she thinking? Sokka. The guy she was starting to really like, had just lost the love of his life and she was worrying about the way she looked like. How pathetic. She looked away in shame, "Well, I am so very sorry for your loss, Sokka. I'm sure she was a great person."

Sokka could only stare. Who would have known his sister was best friends with one of the only people who could have made him feel anything right now. He looked into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of the grass after a good month full of rain. In that moment he wanted nothing and no one else but her. He didn't want Katara around, or Zuko or Aang. Just her. He wanted to hold her close and cuddle until day break.

"Suki…" her name escaped his lips on a whisper. Without knowing what he was doing, he threw his arms around Suki's shoulders. He yanked her up against his chest, she struggled slightly, but he didn't let her budge one inch. He put his lips to her ear, "Just hold me."

Suki didn't know what to do. She didn't want to move. Instead, she just nodded her head. This was exactly what she wanted, for him to touch her. He needed her, hell, he wouldn't let her go. Suki looked back at Katara. She wasn't sure what was depicted on her best friend's face; her eyebrow was raised, but not angrily. She had a small smile playing on her lips.

Suki turned back to Sokka and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm here."

ZK ZK ZK

It had been an hour and a half when the cops finally let them leave. Katara watched as Suki got into Sokka's blue '09 Corvette. He wanted her to stay the night with him and neither Katara nor Suki didn't know what would happen if the answer was no.

She waved good-bye to the red haired woman and her brother. She hoped everything went well for them. Katara turned back, looking for the others. Leaning on the wall was an odd pairing. Her blind friend was with the stoner talking. Had they already met?

Toph turned her head in the general direction of Aang. The sound of his voice was surprisingly calming to her. It was slow and lazy, sending tingles up her arms. "So, my little blind bandit, about earlier before the red headed bombshell came in, I'm sorry. You, like, totally think I'm an asshole, now huh?"

She smiled at the endearment and his insecurities, though she didn't think that he would have had any to begin with, "Why would you think that, Aang? You didn't do anything to be an asshole."

Nothing came from his side of the conversation; it was times like this that she wished she could see just like everyone else. She wanted to see the color of his bloodshot eyes. See the expressions he made when he talked. See if his face matched his voice.

"Toph?" he asked.

"Yeah, Aang?"

"I've never told anyone this before, but I…uh…think I like you." His voice was puzzling. "Do you wanna you know…go out with me sometime…?" Toph felt him coming closer to her.

Her cheeks grew warm; she was blushing like a school girl, how pathetic. She tightened her facial expressions, "I don't know, Aang. You don't seem like my type."

Aang became uncomfortable, "Oh, well, man, I'm sorry I, like, wasted you, you know, time." Man, he was so wrong with judgment sometimes.

He watched her round face break out into a grin. Because she had her hair in one of those pony tail things girls wore a lot when they felt ugly, her eyes were exposed to him. He'd never seen a blind person's eyes. And hers were, like, so beautiful. Milky white, creamy, kinda like the mild he liked to have with cereal. Toph was really pretty in an odd way. But, man, oh man, was she vicious. "So, I'm just gonna, like, go now. So, like, later."

"Hey, Aang?" her voice flowed over him like smoke from a joint.

As Aang turned back around, he collided with Toph. Trying to regain his balance would have been a useless attempt on his part, so he didn't. He let it happen. Toph bounced off his chest, Aang grabbed her about the waist and they tumbled to the ground in a pile of limbs. Aang remembered to put his hands beneath her head so it wouldn't be all hurt and stuff.

He lay on top of her, looking down at her. It wasn't like she could see his eyes, but he felt she knew what he was doing. What he was going to do. "Toph, I know you, like, don't like me or whatever, but can't I, like, try to change your mind or whatever?

A smirk crept onto her lips; he was beginning to really enjoy the look for her more and more. "I suppose that could work for us." She was teasing him. She knew deep down that she wanted nothing more but to be with the stoner. But loving him, or even liking him would be weak. And she would not be weak.

Toph felt warmth on her face, felt skin grazing hers. Aang had rest his cheek against hers and for a second she basked in the heat. _Don't be weak. _Quickly, she shifted her lips to a more desirable place. His lips.

ZK ZK ZK

"Zuko, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Katara pulled on the man's sleeve.

Zuko swiveled his head in the direction Katara was talking about. What he saw both shocked him and relieved him. Aang and Toph were caught in some sort of embrace. "Well, I don't know about Toph, but I know Aang's a good guy, even if he is high all the time." He looked down at Katara, "well, it seems to me that all of the friends are taken care of. Your red haired tamale went home with my blue eyed grief stricken bartender, which happens to be your brother also. Your blind fighter looks pretty cozy with my high as kite D.J. So that just leaves this hot little brown skinned sex kitten and a horny club owner. Hmm…what to do with her?" a sexy grin spread across his face.

Katara bit the corner of her lip unintentionally. He had this way about him that made her want to do many bad things. But she also knew that he was nothing but trouble. He was the type who was good for sex only. Definitely not what they call 'boyfriend material'. Zuko was dark and dangerous, something she'd always been attracted to, something that never ended well for her. "I'm not sure…maybe someone should take her home?"

Zuko leaned down, "maybe I will, but after we take our lovely unable to drive friends back to her place. Do you know where she lives?"

His concern warmed her through and through, maybe, just maybe he wasn't too bad after all. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." she went on her tiptoes and kissed Zuko on his cheek, "Toph!" she watched the blind girl get up from her position and walk over to her with Aang right behind her, "Come on, it's time we got you home. Aang, do you wanna hang with her?"

The stoned man nodded his head, "yeah, man, that'd be way cool."

ZK ZK ZK

Katara pulled up to her apartment and ran up the stairs, Toph following closely. "I gotta hurry up and change. Who knows when he's gonna be here." she dashed into her room, looking for just the right something to wear.

"Kat, don't you think that this is a little…sporadic? I mean, you don't even know this guy. What if he's like a rapist or something." Toph popped her head through Katara's doorway.

The blue eyed girl stopped shortly, "you know, I didn't think of that, but then again. Look who you'll be spending your evening with… he's not exactly the man of the hour is he?" she continued rummaging through her clothes.

Toph was silent for a long time, but not for long. The hippie was the type of person who always had something to say. She was never quiet for too long, never, "Point taken, but then I guess neither of us should be doing what we're doing, poor Sokka's chick totally kicked the can tonight."

"Hmm… you do have a point, Toph, but I'm putting life on hold, if he's not going to. What do you think he's doing with Suki right now? Crying in her lap? He's probably in her lap, but not crying. Believe me, I know my brother. He's fine, we should be too. So, you have fun with Aang, and I'll have fun with Zuko. What do you think?"

Katara stood in the middle of her room. She had picked from the mountains of clothing a soft white skirt that fell above her knees and a light blue off the shoulder shirt. Wedged white heels and a white jacket completed her outfit. She hoped it looked good, but it's not like what was on top that mattered, no, it was what was underneath her cutesy clothes. Katara had a surprise for Zuko. Beneath it she wore a powder blue teddy. Mmm, mmm, mmm, tonight was going to be a good one.

"Well, Katara, do you want me to lie to you or tell you the truth?" Toph was completely serious.

Katara shot dumbfounded expression toward her, "I want the truth of course!"

Toph walked with deliberate slowness to her, "Okay, here's the truth… I'M BLIND! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!" she waved her hands in front of her face for effect.

For a second Katara felt guilty, but it was quickly squelched by a fit of laughter, "I'm sorry, Toph! Sometimes I forget."

Toph crossed her arms and huffed, "yeah, whatever." a car horn honked, "I think that would be the boys."

Katara peered out the window, sure enough, there they were, sitting in Zuko's black and red Camaro. She watched Aang move to the door, "Toph, go buzz in Aang." she waved down to Zuko and left the room.

She saw Toph and Aang on her way out, "Peace, guys, have fun!" she ran down the stairs to the one guy who made her legs jelly.

ZK ZK ZK

"And I can still hear her voice! She was so precious! She didn't deserve to die so young! Why oh, why, do the beautiful die young! Be careful, Suki, you could be next!" the bartender cried into his guests lap. The green eyed warrior patted Sokka's back, trying to comfort him.

Suki didn't think he was ever going to get over the dead girl. It's not like she had expected him to be over her quickly, but, she had thought something was going to happen when he asked her to stay with him. Apparently, all he wanted to do was reminisce and mourn for Yue.

She decided to try a different tactic, "Sokka, don't you think that Yue would have wanted you to be like how you were when you were with her? Not the way you're acting now?"

He looked up at her, sniffling, "You know, you're probably right… but I'm not strong enough to be happy right now!"

Sokka turned his head back into her lap and although he was sad about his dead beloved he couldn't help but enjoy his position. Suki was a sweet girl who he probably could have liked, but there was no one he could feel love for her like he had for his moon. No one could ever make him feel that again. The tears flowed once more, harder. His shoulders shook with the pain.

Suki felt his pain cascading through him and into her, it was intense. "I'm so sorry, Sokka. But don't worry, I promise everything will work itself out and you'll be happy again." he didn't say anything back to her. Not a syllable. Just tears warmed her thighs through her sweats. He was broken.

ZK ZK ZK

Zuko held Katara's hand as he led her through his front door, "and this, ocean eyes, is my home."

Katara's breath caught in his throat, "you call this a house? It's more like a palace." the place was huge, even more so in fact, three stories, stairs and many doors.

"Did I call it a house or a home? The words are most different." he pulled her past the living room, den and dining room. Up two flight of winding stairs and finally into a bedroom. "my father bought for me back when I was doing business with him." he averted his eyes, ashamed of his past.

Katara tilted his head up, "do you wanna tell me about it?"

He stared down at her, _could he tell her? Would it be too dangerous? Was she trustworthy? _"Let's see how tonight goes first. So how about instead of talking about boring shit, we get down to business… that little skirt you have on is quite tempting." he yanked her against him.

Katara growled deep in her throat, "I think that might be a good idea." she lifted her shirt over her head and let the skirt puddle around her ankles.

Zuko sucked in his breath appreciatively at the skimpy lingerie, "Damn, Katara. I think you might make me beg tonight."

Katara winked at him, "that's what I plan on doing, baby." she turned for the bed with Zuko hot on her trail.

ZK ZK ZK

"Drug Lord, Ozai, the girl has been killed as you have instructed. The blue eyed boy has been broken down and soon so will the rest, bringing your son down with them." the servant bowed to his master

"Excellent, Zhao, excellent." the Drug Lord's voice was cold as it reverberated off the walls. Soon his son would be back with him doing what he was born to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Ozai looked around the room. Along the walls his daughter and friends had painted flames. His daughter had a major in art and fashion design, so the flames looked realistic and beautiful. She had told him she did it because he was a powerful man and fire was a powerful element. He agreed with her of course.

The Drug Lord thought the highest of his beautiful daughter. She would take over this business once he found it suitable enough for her too. He wasn't hesitant about it because he thought she was delicate, oh no, most definitely not that. The hesitation came from the fact that he had been hoping that his son would soon return to him.

He thought himself to be weak in wanting his one and only son to come back and take over the Drug Nation. He thought himself to be pathetic because of the way he was trying to force Zuko to come back. But, then again, it was pretty ingenious.

He had people who watched over his son. Watched who he associated himself with. Watched his daily activities. Watched who his relationships were with. He knew that the blue eyed boy, who was the bartender at his club, and the stoner, who was the D.J., were his closest friends. His sources told him that the bartender probably had the most to lose, therefore, easier to take out first. With a girlfriend and a sister, Sokka had to be broken down first.

And to make his life better, the sister was the new girl in Zuko's life after he dumped the easy-to-get-to, unemotional bitch. Aang would be next to be taken down. Ozai's men would have to watch him closer and see who would pose a problem. The new girl would be last on his hit list. For she would be the one who, depending on how the next few weeks would go, ultimately brought his back.

Back where he belonged. Back by his side. Back by his sister's side. Back as the prince of San Francisco's drug trafficking.

ZK ZK ZK

"Hey, Toph, where do you, like, keep the beer?" Aang poked his head in the refrigerator, looking on all the shelves, searching for the beverage that would make him feel better about tonight. Though, he thought, if Toph were a beverage, he'd drink her up all night.

"Did you look in the fridge, Aang? Because, and I know this is weird, that's generally where people keep things if they want them to stay cold." he heard Toph snicker in the back room and couldn't help but smile at her sarcasm. She was truly something else.

He opened the fridge one more time and looked in the back, behind the Southern Water Tribe bottled water, behind the Earth Kingdom alfalfa grass and behind the Bei Fong eye drops was the mother load of beer. And it was the good kind, Southern Air Temple Scooters. "Found it! Yeah, man, you guys got the good shit. Rock on!"

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch while he drank his beer. It took him several minutes to realize that Toph had not responded to him. "Hey, little one, like where did you, like go?" he started to get up from his seat when she came from her dwelling in her shorts and tank top. She looked the same as she did earlier that night. But there was something different about her. She seemed to have more resolve, determination. Though he didn't really know what that meant. It was just something Zuko said when a person looked harder. "Are you, like, okay, man?"

Toph cautiously walked to where she thought the stoner would be sitting. She had spent the last fifteen minutes or so in her room and bathroom, trying to steady herself for what was going to happen tonight. What she wanted to happen tonight. When they shared that kiss tonight she thought she was going to fall apart right then and there. She wanted to be with him intimately, but she didn't know how.

It wasn't like she hadn't been with other guys. Hah, it was definitely not like that at all. But this one seemed to differentiate from being Sokka. The blue eyed boy hadn't been serious about a relationship. He just wanted sex and Toph had just wanted to get it over with. But with Aang, she wanted something to come from this and that scared her most.

For as long as she could remember, she'd always been the independent one, the one who had never needed a guy to make her feel strong. The one people thought wasn't scared of anything. But that was far from true. She was scared of at least one thing. Love. She felt something deep for the stoner D.J. but it scared her. And fear was a weakness. So in order for her to overcome that weakness, she'd have to face her fear. She'd have to see what would come from her and Aang as a couple.

"I'm fine, really I am. I'm just thinking about what we should do tonight." she lowered her voice to a husky pitch and sat on the couch next to Aang.

She placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart flutter, "I…uh…man, I… uh don't know. What do you think we should, like, do?" the stoner was getting flustered and Toph liked that she was the one doing it to him. She wanted to play more games with him.

So she did. Toph trailed her hand down his chest to his washboard abs. Odd, she thought, who would have known that a stoner would have been muscular. She giggled, and continued her trail. Her hand hovered above his throbbing penis. He groaned, feeling the heat from her hand. Toph laughed deep in her throat, enjoying every second of his squirrelly manner. She then placed her hand directly atop it and stroked his large member.

Aang's groans became more profound. He looked to her and laid her on the couch. Climbing on top of her, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her with an intensity that rivaled that of Katara's. She pushed her self against Aang more. Needing to feel him wholly and completely.

But he stopped suddenly, "No, like, wait, Toph, I, like, can't do this. There's, you know, some things I need to tell you first. About, like, me. Zuko and Sokka always told me that if I ever felt like I needed, you know, speaks what's going through my brain to a girl. Then I, like, probably should, 'cuz they're, like, you know, real. So, I'm going to tell something, I haven't, like, told any chick. I think you should, 'cuz you're like really far out and awesome." he sat up and pulled Toph with him.

They sat on the couch, side by side. "It all started back when I was, like, living at a foster home. I don't have any parents…" he started with a new way of speaking. Toph noticed he still had the lazy tone and still didn't speak like a normal being. But there was an underlying, sad tone that spoke volumes of pain.

"It's okay, Aang, you can tell me. I'm here and I'll listen." Toph sent her hand out searching for the end of the couch and settled in, forgetting about any sexual feeling. Right now it was time for Aang and his problems.

He turned to face her and grabbed her hand, "Alright, so like I said, I grew up in a foster home. A lot of them actually. My parents died when I was, like, a year or so, man. And believe it or not. I wasn't always, like, you know, high all the time. In fact, people thought I was going to be, like, a monk or some shit like that. Weird right?" he had been playing with Toph's hand absentmindedly, "But then something happened. There were gang wars in our neighborhood where my foster home took us to church. It was a small one where not many people went to. And, like, one day, we were on our way to Sunday Mass." the lazy tone was gone now. It was hard. Sounding like a jaded man. He seemed to be talking with rage and pain fully in his voice now.

"Well, an hour into our mass and, like, two men busted through the doors. They had guns. They wore red, meaning they were, like, from the Bloods side of the gangs." he snarled the words from clutched teeth, "They shot several rounds into the ceiling. And told us all to huddle in a corner and, like, get down. They asked for the pastor and he went to them, like, without having someone telling him, like, twice. The leader of the two grabbed him by his collar and asked him a question."

His eyes were far away, remembering the day. Remembering the sights, sounds and smells, "I can still remember what he asked him. 'Do you fear death?' Pastor Overton said nothing and they, like, shot him on the spot." he choked on his words. "Pastor Overton had two little girls, twins, and a wife." a tear slipped from the stoner's red eyes. "They told us he and many others would have to die for, like, one reason. This church was where the Crips, their rival, attended. So they brought the rain." Toph searched her mind trying to remember where she heard that saying from. A movie. That's where. It meant bullets. Shots firing everywhere.

"I remember crawling over my foster mom and sister, they were my favorite of my new family. But it didn't matter. Before I got to her my sister, Kyosha, she was killed. I tried to stop the bullets from, like, getting, my mom, but it didn't happen that way. Roka always saw something special in me, she told me so, like, a lot. She pushed me off and hid me in a separate room and told me to hide. The last thing I, like, saw was my mother being shot to death. Like, right before she died, she, like, totally smiled at me. I, like, passed out from fear." the words went straight to Toph's heart and broke her down.

"But, I think she was, like, wrong. Because when I woke up something inside me felt, like, a beast. I felt like I hardened by it all, you know? After that I got into a lot of trouble. I had no more family. I didn't want to go back into, like, foster care. So I stuck to the streets. I had few people who I, like, trusted. I became a leader of my own."

"A couple of years later when I was, like, seventeen I had my own gang. My 'friends' all thought they were so funny as to call it the gAang. I wanted revenge on the other gangs for starting this war. Around this same time Zuko had recently opened the Jasmin Dragon. One night the gAang and I broke into the club, wanting to, like, steal the money. But we, I, got caught. I told my crew to leave and they did without a seconds hesitation. It's funny really to know that my, like, 'friends' didn't care for me at all. Zuko didn't press charges, he set me straight. Offered me a job and got me back on my feet." he paused for a second, trying to think what to say next, "Then the next exciting thing in my life that happened was meeting you." he smiled as Toph wiped away his tears.

"Now that you know about me. I think we can get back to, like, what we were doing." he hinted sexily. Toph couldn't help but laugh. She didn't know if he was just doing this to hide the pain or if he really felt that way, but she couldn't tell him no. Didn't want to. So she didn't. She pulled him to her and picked up where she left off.

ZK ZK ZK

"Oh, Katara, please just, god, please, just get over here. I want you so bad right now." Zuko laid in bed and watched the blue eyed girl dance around, almost like a strip dance to Ke$ha. She was teasing him, taunting him, showing him who was in charge and he was enjoying every second of it.

His head rested against the back board, pillows surrounded his nude body, putting him in a soft haven. But it was interrupted with Katara's dance. His throbbing member didn't seem to know what to do. It wanted Katara atop him, but it was also enjoying the torturous teasing from her.

Zuko decided to watch her a little longer before jumping from the bed and grabbing her about the waste. Still in her heels and teddy, but Zuko planned on changing that in a matter of minutes. She released a giggle fit for a school girl, "This is not how this seduction is supposed to be going, Mister. You are supposed to be the one unable to hold back their want. And I am supposed to be the one driving you crazy with that want." she wrapped her long, tan legs around his waist.

The scarred man growled, "Little do you know, chocolate, that if you try to drive me crazy with want I will explode right here, right now. So what do you say to letting me drive you crazy?" he undid her teddy and gave her no time to answer.

He turned on his heel and tossed her onto the mattress. He knelt at the foot of the bed, staring at her as she sat up. "What do you think you're doing?"

Zuko didn't answer her instead he grabbed her left foot. She squirmed slightly at his touch. But he wouldn't let up. Slowly, he pulled off her sandal and kissed the top of her foot. Doing the same to the right, Zuko couldn't help but feel in power, "It's my turn to seduce you." he looked into her face. Her eyes gleamed like the moon reflecting off the ocean as her mouth widened in a Cheshire grin. Before he went about his seduction, he pulled off the lingerie that hid her from him. A sharp intake of breath was the only thing that could be heard.

Once her shoes and skimpy outfit had been removed, he started to work his way up her legs. Taking his time to kiss both legs as he moved up. A kiss for each shin had her giggling. A kiss for each calf had her twitching. A kiss for each knee had her smiling. A kiss for each thigh had her biting her lip. A special kiss right between her legs that had her shivering and whimpering. He pushed her backward, sitting between her legs, he kissed each hip bone. She pulled at his hair slightly.

Wasting no time, he moved on to her stomach. He dipped his tongue in her belly button and nipped it a few times before she pulled him away. Before moving higher, he grabbed her hands. Languidly, he took each of her fingers and placed them into his mouth, sucking the tips of them. "You know, Zuko, you keep this up and a payment will have to be made in return." he could hear the smile in her voice.

"That's my plan, babe." he continued with the torture. Deliberately he moved to her wrist, moving his tongue in lazy circles and carried on to her shoulders massaging them as he kissed her skin. During this, it became apparent that he was, in fact, the one who was being turned on more. Unable to hold it much longer, he advanced to her small, perky breasts.

Small breasts weren't usually his forte. He liked them big and overwhelming. But there was something about Katara's little ones that drove him wild. He wanted to do things to her that he'd never thought were possible. Wanting to do every position in every room of his home. Wanted to take her and mark her as his. Wanted to mark the house as theirs. Wanted to be with her.

That's crazy, he thought, he'd never felt this way for another woman in his life. Especially one he didn't know very well. Not once had these thoughts crossed his mind when he was with the Goth. He didn't understand it, and wasn't sure if he wanted to. All he knew was now. Now he was with her. Now he was going to have sex with her. Now was all that mattered.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he leaned forward and slipped one nipple into his mouth while lightly tugged on the other. Her soft moans urged him to move faster, harder. He did. "Zuko, I can't take it anymore." her voice was low and husky. he stopped. Instead, his mouth moved to her throat. He kissed languidly and moved up to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe and continued his search with his hands.

Zuko smiled crookedly, and proceeded to kiss her lips. Not softly, not roughly. But forcefully, demandingly. He pushed her against the pillows, needing to be closer to him. he was hesitant to put his full weight on her, not wanting to crush her. Though she was lithe she was more than able to handle it. He pressed his lips against hers and moved them. She responded quickly with her own movements. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and danced exotically with his. Her hands roamed around touching his muscled back, chiseled stomach and curved shoulders.

He couldn't control himself. He pushed his hips into hers just a little to see how she would react. Although she seemed like to type to take it nice and slow, she amazed him when she pulled him closer and again wrapped her legs around his waist.

Zuko almost lost himself to her. He wanted to see her passion, wanted to see her lose control. He delved his fingers lower and lower until he had two fingers inside her and his thumb on her clitoris.

The only sound coming from her were soft moans. Moans of pain, but mostly of pleasure. She'd never felt anything like this before. He moved faster and faster still, but it felt like it wasn't enough. She felt like she was on the edge. Before she came she stopped him, "Let's get more comfortable." she winked at him Zuko looked puzzled, wondering what could be more comfortable than nudity. But when she slipped under the covers he understood.

Katara watched him slip into the covers with her. They snuggled down under and moved closer to one another. She didn't wait for him to get ready, she went right in for the kiss. She kissed him harder than she knew she could. She saw him move away from her and past her neck and down to her breasts again where he tweaked her nipples and played with her. She could feel herself getting moist again.

She whimpered his name, needing more of him. His lips turned up on one side and he moved on top of her. She liked it when he was on her. It soothed her and made her feel…right. Just right in the world. It felt right with him. He looked down at her while her thoughts were in a whirlwind. She felt his tongue and teeth over her body as she moistened up more. She wondered why he made her feel this way. She felt his fingers at her core once more probing and pushing in. Why him? She could feel her body spasm. She moaned unknowingly, loving the way he made her feel even while she was unsure. She felt his member circling her core. Her body jerked with anticipation, wanting him to do it already, wanting to feel him inside her, wanting them to feel as one.

He entered her and her moans could have been heard throughout the house. Zuko continued to move against her, she met his movements. She wanted him to move faster, harder. Zuko thrusts became fierce and rapid. She felt the sensation of falling coming faster. Before she knew it, she was over the edge and free falling through the sky.

She thought she would never come down, but Zuko brought her back. Grounded her to where she was wanted and needed. She yelled Zuko's name when she saw colors exploding in front of her eyes. She'd never experienced something so powerful, so astounding, so great. Not with any other male she'd been with. Zuko was different, he was better.

She clung to him. Her nails digging into his back and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, clinging like she would never let go. Zuko collapsed against her and rolled to her side. She turned and rolled into him. Her head was cushioned by his arm as they lay in the intimate embrace.

"That was…intense, I think is the right word I'm looking for." Katara whispered in his ear and he nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's the word that would describe what just happened." the smile in his voice was apparent.

Katara had a smile of her own playing on her lips. But it was gone the second she thought of what was too happen now. She knew before she came home with him that he wasn't going to be the type she would could take home to her dad. It was clear in his eyes that he was a loner, except his friends, who needed the space that didn't come with a girlfriend. It still broke something inside her though. She had never met someone like Zuko and she didn't want to let him go so quickly. But she knew that it have to happen. And instead of having that little drama play out, she would leave on her own.

She gave him final kiss on his rough cheek and swung her legs over the bed. She began to gather her clothes when she felt two huge hands grab her hips. She turned to see Zuko still laying down on his side, "Where do you think you're going, ocean eyes?"

Katara's words came out in a sputtered sentence at the sight of the raven haired, gold eyed club owner, "I…just f-figured that I…should get going now." she tried to escape his grip, but he held fast.

"How do you figure that? I don't think I remember saying that after one round I'd be done with you?" truth be told he didn't think he'd ever be done with her, but telling her that now would only cause complications.

She smiled and crawled back into bed with him, "Well, in that case. I'd say I'm ready for round two. With me starting." she bit his lip playfully.

He growled, "I'd say that could work."

ZK ZK ZK

Suki woke with a start. The sun was shining through a window. Her neck was throbbing from a bad nights sleep on a couch. Couch? Why wasn't she in her bed? Her heart was in her throat, she couldn't remember why she was in someone else's home until she saw Sokka cooking in the kitchen. Her memories came flooding back. Yue's death was still fresh in her mind. So was Sokka's minor breakdown.

She rose from the couch and followed the small hall into the kitchen, "Morning, Sokka. How are you feeling?" He didn't answer her. The kitchen was filled with silence, save, the noises coming from the pans he was cooking with. The silence wasn't a normal quiet. In fact, it spoke volumes of anger. "Sokka, what's wrong?"

This time he faced her. His features were taunt, a tick in his jaw was working. "Why did you tell me your name was Kyoshi? Why did you lie to me?" his blue eyes no longer held the playful glint they usually possessed.

He was angry at her, after staying with him all night, listening to him cry, he was angry with her. "Are you kidding me? I've had a little over two hours of sleep because I was consoling you about your dead girlfriend and you're mad at me because I didn't trust you when I first met you?" his anger was wearing off on her. She could feel her blood beginning to boil, "What about you, Sokka? You didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend." she had slammed her hands against the island that sat in the center of the room, rattling bottles and pots.

He let a feral scream from his throat and swiped everything from the counter, "You never asked!" he spoke them with deliberate slowness. Announcing each word with rage.

"I shouldn't have had to. The way you were flirting with me made it seem like it was obviously okay to think that you were available. But clearly, I was wrong." she lifted her hands from the counter in a surrendering position, "Fuck, you know what? I'm done with this shit. You can deal with your problems on your own. I told you I don't like men weak." she turned around and marched back into the living room.

She shoved her feet into her shoes and calmly walked down the hall that led to the door. She stepped outside and slammed the door behind her. She screamed to the sky, hoping that whatever god out there would help her through this.

Suki ran to the end of the driveway before realized that she didn't have a car to drive away in. Nor did she have her phone since Katara told them to leave so quickly, "Fuck my life." she mumbled under her breath.

"Suki! Suki! Suki, come back here." she turned at the sound of her name, but saw it was Sokka and began the long walk back to her apartment. But he wasn't giving up that quickly. Jogging, he caught up with her quickly. She felt a hand snake around her arm, "Suki, will you please listen to me?"

She fought against his grip but it was to no avail. "No, I will not. Leave me alone, Sokka." she continued to struggle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say what I said. Whatever reason you lied to me is your reason. And you're right. I was wrong too. I didn't want to admit in the house, but when you left, I couldn't keeping lying to myself. I didn't tell you because I had really thought you were something else. So strong…and beautiful." he stuttered the last words out.

She stopped her fighting and dropped her guard, "Sokka, for some reason, in those few minutes we talked, I was really starting to like you. I don't know what to do right now."

His eyes weren't happy, but they weren't angry either. They were sad. "Just stay with me a few more days?"

She couldn't tell him no, though she wanted to. His behavior was ridiculous, but she couldn't. "Alright, Sokka, I'll stay. But I need to go home to get more clothes."

The beautiful eyes finally had their happiness in them again, "Thank you, Suki." without thinking, he kissed her.

Suki froze unsure of what to do, but when he urged her to kiss him back, she did. This boy was trouble.

ZK ZK ZK

Zhao watched the two adolescents roll around on the bed. A bulge had grown in his pants as he examined the female. A tight little thing that made him wish he were younger. He focused his attention on the male. Zuko. The Drug Lord's son. The one they needed back in the Nation.

He hopped down from his perch, careful to stick to the shadows of the early morning. This was his last stop this morning. Before here he was at the female's home, where he witness the mating of the stoner and blind girl. After that he had gone to the blue eyed male's home and watched a fight break out between him and the red haired woman.

Things were looking up for the Nation. Soon, one by one, the six of them would be broken down. One by one, they would beg for mercy. One by one they would lose what meant the most to them in their pathetic lives. One by one, they would die. One by one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Morning sunlight streamed through the open window above Zuko's bed, sending rays over her face and into her closed eyes. Katara groaned and rolled over, seeking shadows or shade from the sun. She hated mornings with a passion. Moving her hands out she searched for the body that kept her warm all night, but he wasn't there.

Popping her eyes open, she looked frantically around the room, where was he? A noise caught her attention, but it wasn't Zuko. It was the clock. _Dear God, what time is it? _Gazing at it, she gasped. It read 8:30 a.m. FUCK! She had to be at work in half an hour. All the way across town. If she was going to be late Azula would fire here without so much as a moment's notice.

She scrambled off the bed, groping for her clothes. She threw them on and almost slammed into Zuko, "Whoa, baby, slow down there." a teasing smile graced his lips and in his hands were two cups full of coffee from Starbucks.

She laughed, "Sorry, can't, gotta get to work! Azula will kill me if I am not there." she shot up on her tiptoes and stretched her arm up, wanting the coffee, but he pulled it back and out of her reach. Teasing her.

"Wait, you work for Azula?" he smiled when she set back on her heels and crossed her arms under her bust, defeated.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her? And why are you being so mean? Coffee, please?" she formed her features to a pout and widened her eyes. The epitome of 'giving in'.

All he did was smile and Zuko's smile drove her crazy, she wanted nothing more than to pull him back to bed and call in sick, but she kept the face up. She had to assert herself somehow. Eventually he gave in and handed her the coffee. With a victorious grin she took it and sipped it greedily. Zuko laughed, "Yeah, I know her. She's my sister."

The cool double chocolate chip frappicino that had been in her mouth came out in a spurt of brown liquid. She was shocked at Zuko's confession of siblinghood with her boss. It was like something straight out of a movie. It went all over Zuko's silk black shirt, "Oh my God, I am so sorry. But, wait, she's you sister? How's that even possible? You are nothing like that bitc-woman!"

She hurriedly began wiping at the stain that appeared on his shirt, but stopped abruptly, "Damn! I can't talk about this right now, but maybe later." she pushed past him and began down the hall at breakneck speed.

Zuko sputtered a little, wanting to tell her something important. She had to know now, "Katara…I…gotta tell you something."

"Not now." she ran down the stairs and was heading for the front door. If he didn't tell her now, there was no telling when he would tell her.

"When will I be able to see you?" he watched her grab her coat.

"Uh, I'm not sure. See you. Bye!" with a flurry of brown hair, blue and white clothes, she was out the door.

Zuko blew his pent up breath out. He had to tell her soon, if he wanted to keep her.

ZK ZK ZK

"So, this is where my little sister lives, huh?" Sokka followed behind his new keeper. He hadn't wanted to leave his house, but Suki needed a toothbrush and more clothes. He refused to let her out of his sight. Telling himself it was because she shouldn't be alone. But if he dug deep enough he would discover that the real reason he couldn't let her go without him was because he needed her. He cared about her, though they barely knew each other. He couldn't handle losing another person. Even in the few short hours of knowing her, he wanted her to be in a safe place and he thought he could be the one to keep her there with him.

"Yeah. She, Toph and I all share the same apartment. We have ever since high school. You know when Katara moved out? Good thing too or I would have been shit out of luck! Along with Toph." she twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

The apartment was quiet for the most part until voices began shouting, "Yes! Oh, God, yes! Please, more! Aang, more!"

Suki's face contorted in horror, "What the fuck? Who's here?" she stepped over the threshold and began to make her way to the back room.

Sokka's hand snaked around her wrist and pulled her against him. She looked back at him with wide, questioning eyes, "Wait," he whispered in her ear, "the girl said 'Aang'." she shook her head. He realized that she didn't get the connection. He put his lips closer to her, "That's the name of one of my best friends. I guarantee that whoever is here with him is one of your friends…" Sokka stopped short. What if it was Katara? No, it couldn't be. Aang was not her type.

Suki's voice was breathless as one word slipped off her tongue. "Toph." The blue eyed boy's expression was puzzled. He recognized the name, but obviously didn't know about the younger two's adventure last night with weed. "Toph and Aang met last night. He gave her a hit. I can't believe this! Where's Katara? Wait, what's the time?"

She watched the man, who still had her pressed against his chest; check his watch, "It's about ten o'clock. Why?"

Nodding to herself, she looked into his drowning blue eyes, "Katara's at work. I wonder if she has any idea what's going on here? I don't know what to do. Do we stop them or let them continue?" she had never encountered a problem like before. Never thought Toph had been with anyone really. Well, until last night she hadn't. She had thought Toph had been the innocent one up until she had confided in Suki that she had slept with the very man who was holding Suki so close to him.

As though he were reading her thought, he spun her around so she was facing him. A grin like no other manifested on his lips, "Let's let them finish. Aang doesn't get out much and if it's the Toph I think we're talking about then I think this will be good for both of them." he looked away, almost embarrassed, "I'm sure we could find something for the two of us to do while we wait." he winked and Suki's heart thumped against her ribcage.

He lightly pushed her through the door and onto the couch, _oh God, what was he going to do?_ Suki's thoughts flashed to erotic positions and acts and she almost blurted out her lust. But she kept her mouth locked tight and bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood. _ Yeah, real sexy, Saito. Just what every guy wants. A bloody kiss._

Sokka couldn't keep his eyes off the sassy red head as she fell to the couch and tried like hell to keep her composure. What was it about her that made him want to forget all about Yue?

And just like that all thoughts of desire fled from his body and he was left with a chilling numbing sensation. Yue. The woman he pledged his love for. The woman who meant everything to him. The woman he thought he'd be with for the rest of his life. The woman who he meant to marry. She was gone and he was treating it as though she never really meant a damn thing to him. As though she never excited. All because of some leggy, green eyed, fire haired, feline bombshell.

He quickly quelled the growing lust for her and walked down the hall. Careful to stay away from the lovers' bedroom, he found the room that reminded him of Katara most. He began searching for something, anything that would occupy him and Suki.

Just as he was about to give up on his search his eye caught the corner of something peeking out of a drawer. Playing cards. Perfect!

He walked out of his sister's room and went back to the waiting Suki. She was in the same place, as though frozen by his absence. "Found what we can do! You ever play Rummy?" he plastered the fakest smile he'd ever used on his face and watched her eyes fall.

He was leading her on and he knew, but he couldn't stop. He wanted both Yue and Suki. But there was no way he'd get what he wanted. He'd have to choose one or the other. And right now, his heart still belonged to the dead Yue.

ZK ZK ZK

Toph lay on her back staring up at the ceiling, her breath ragged and shallow. Aang had his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was beginning to grow warm and yet, he hadn't even broken a sweat. They had stayed all night and well into the morning in each other's arms, sweaty and spent. He was nothing like she had ever had before. And she'd had plenty in her years.

Although he was a complete stoner, like, he gave a whole new meaning to the term, but he was something so much more to her. Something that couldn't, shouldn't and wouldn't be trusted. He was something different, but she knew well, more than anyone, that a guy being different just meant it was harder to break through the lies to find out he's just the same as the others.

She began to roll away from him, unable to stand the intimate embrace any longer. At least she couldn't with such terrible thoughts entering her mind. But her companion seemed to have different thoughts. He shot both hands out, snagging her hips and pulling her back to him, "Unless, you're, like, goin' to make a sandwich you're, like, not leavin', man. We're just gettin' started, baby." He whispered low into her ear and Toph shivered from the sheer pleasure of hearing his lazy voice.

But she couldn't stay here with him anymore, not when she was harboring feelings of leaving him. It would destroy him. Hell, it was destroying her. She shook her head and her hair tickled his face, "No matter how much I want to stay in bed with you all day. I have things to do." Again, she scooted away and this time she managed to get enough leverage so he had no choice but to let her go.

She heard him snicker under his breath, "What, do you, like, go to work?" his voice was hard to read, probably because of the weed he smoked. But there was one thing in his voice that she knew instantly. It was something she ran into on a daily basis. Something she never wanted or thought she'd hear coming from him. Disbelief.

She turned on her heel and faced him. "Why is it that there seems to be something nagging at the back of my head that says you don't believe in what I'd be able to do? Why is it that there might be one deterring obstacle in my path and you don't think I'd be able to jump it? Oh, wait, is it because I'm blind? And therefore can't do anything." Her own voice grew low, but it wasn't in lust. It was in anger. In betrayal. In hurt. "Wow, and here I thought you were going to be different than the other assholes I've met. Damn, I sure am glad I dodged a bullet with you." Toph was on her feet, pulling a skirt over her bare hips and a thin tank to cover herself.

Aang hadn't realized what was going on until it was too late. "No, Toph, that's not what I meant. Please let me explain." Aang, too, hopped from up from his relaxed perch. Without bothering with pants, he tried to calm her down, pulling her close against him. "Flower, please, let me explain what was goin' through my mushed brain when I said what I said."

The lithe hippie girl had never been given a pet name before and when she heard hers fall from his lips she all bit melted right there on the spot. But she held her resolve against him. She pushed away from his hard chest. It was much harder thinking when she was pressed against his flesh.

Although she'd never seen before, she knew she looked bitchy when she was angry. And that's exactly what she was going for when it came to him. The bitchier she was, the easier it would be to say goodbye. In a whisper so deadly it almost scared her, "One chance, Aang, one chance."

He took her hand, needing some kind of physical contact as reassurance. He was only thankful that she let him hold her hand, "You're right, Toph. The tone of my voice was, like, completely wrong for the situation. I shouldn't think you're weaker just 'cause your eyes are this beautiful milky color. I, like, know how it is to be thought less of just 'cause of somethin' that's not right with you. I mean, like, look at me. I'm, like, high all the frickin' time. People think I'm, ya know, stupid and shit. And I mean I know that I am pretty damn stupid, but still, I, like, have some things about me that aren't all terrible. And, like, what I'm tryin' to say here is that I'm an ass. And I'm sorry. Oh and I, like, understand if you don't ever, ya know, want to see me again." He dropped her hand and moved away from, leaving the path to the door open so she could leave easily. But knew deep down, he didn't mean it about understanding her absence.

But she didn't move. She seemed to be frozen on the spot. "Toph?" he could only whisper. He was scared of her rejection, which was odd for him. He wasn't afraid of rejection or out casting. He'd never expected to be part of society like everyone wanted him to be. He had a past and he was living his present, he wanted his future to be better than both. And that meant having Toph be part of it. Too fast and too soon she had made a soft spot in his weed filled heart. He had to keep her.

She blinked several times before wiping at her eyes. Was she crying? He moved toward, ready to protect her. But she anticipated his move and sidestepped him. "I'm sorry, Aang. I shouldn't have been so quick to pass judgment. But I can't do this." Her voice cracked, "I just can't." she pushed past him and left down the hall.

Anger, white hot and blinding, flashed through him, burning his soul. He slammed his fist into the doorjamb. He only felt anger this scalding back in his youth. He hadn't felt it since the marijuana. Hell, that was the reason he started it in the first place. To drown out the anger. But it clearly wasn't working well enough. He'd have to hit some as soon as he was out of there. And that would be now. He wasn't going to sit in this hell hole while she decided if she wanted him or not.

He pulled his jeans and shirt on and stuffed his feet into his sneakers. Setting his beanie on his head, he pushed his arms through his jacket and left Toph's room. He made it to the living room before he had to stop again.

This time it wasn't because of Toph and it wasn't because of the anger. They had unexpected guests. Sokka and the red head from the club last night were sitting on the floor, a bag at her feet. They sat around a coffee table with cards splayed out in front of them. Rummy. "Hey, Toph, you know we have visitors?"

"I'm blind, not mentally impaired." Toph snapped at him from the kitchen.

_Fuck this,_ he thought. He wasn't going to deal with her bullshit.

"And technically, I live here. So that makes you and Sokka the guests in mine and Toph's home." The red-head told him matter-of-factly.

Sokka laughed at that and the girl's eyes shone with pure happiness. Happiness at making him laugh and smile. The raw emotion was choking. Her name escaped his mind at the moment, but it wasn't like it mattered anyway. He wasn't going to be around long enough to need to remember it. And she wasn't going to be around Sokka long enough to matter. Sokka's heart belonged to only one woman and that's the way it would stay. He felt bad for the red-head. It seemed like Sokka was just using her. Using her as a crutch until he was well enough to get back on his feet and when he did, there was no hope for her.

"Yeah, I guess, you're, like, uh, right, chick." He looked away from her, unable to do so without feeling guilty. "Sok, dude, I'm fuckin' blowing this Popsicle stand. I'll see you at the club tonight. Peace!" Aang flipped two of his fingers up and slammed the door behind him.

Suki looked to the other two confused, "What was that about? He seemed to be just fine…before."

Sokka agreed, "Yeah, you guys were getting along just…dandy. What happened?" He stood up from the floor, "What did you _do_ to him?" he threw the accusation toward the kitchen where Toph stood. "He never acts like that. He's always calm." Sokka's voice was edgy with anger for his friend. He was also angry with the blind girl. She'd always been callous, but Aang didn't need a girl who was like her. He deserved someone better.

Toph twirled around, "_Me?_ I didn't do a goddamned thing! He's the one… he's the one who… who…" her voice broke off.

Suki was on her feet in an instant, standing by her friend's side, "What happened, Toph. What did he do?" her arms wrapped protectively around Toph's smaller frame.

Toph opened her mouth to speak, but Sokka cut her off, "He didn't do anything did he? He was probably being charming and perfect for you. Is that why you caused a problem? Did you pick a fight with him? Like you do with every relationship." He raised his eyebrows sarcastically, "Like you did with me. What'd he do? Say something that made you feel loved or welcomed? Say something that you _purposely_ took out of context? Tell me, Toph, what'd he do?"

Her face hardened as Sokka spoke and Suki understood; Aang didn't do anything. Toph had caused a problem for no apparent reason than her own fear. "Toph, is he right?"

A single tear slid down her paler than paper skin, her voice a whisper so low Suki and Sokka had to strain to hear her, "It felt so right with him. He made me feel alive. It was too much to handle. I was scared. I panicked and picked a fight." The emotions on her face fled replaced by the mask she so proudly wore, "So, yeah, Sokka, I started something to hurt him! Are you happy now? You were fuckin' right!"

She pushed Suki off her and grabbed a vase off the table. Hurling it as hard as she could toward the spot where Sokka stood, she screamed, "Get out! Just get out! I don't want you to ever come here again!" the vase hit her target with such amazing precision, Sokka questioned her disability.

Suki reached for Toph again, hoping to stop her from her rampage, "Toph, please, stop. Calm down." It was pointless. She had Toph's arm in hers, but failed to get the other.

"Get off me, bitch!" then with her free hand, she swung and slammed her palm into the side of Suki's face. "Get out of here, Suki, now!"

Stung, Suki dropped her hold on the other woman and backed away. She lifted her hand to the spot on her face that was burning. Toph had hit her. None of them had ever hit one another before. At least not out of anger and seriousness. She was hurt far beyond anything physical. She'd been slapped by her best friend.

Suki wanted to retaliate, to hit her back, push her, something. But she knew it wouldn't solve anything at all. It would only make things worse, and they were bad enough, "Come on, Sokka, let's leave now." She grabbed her bag from the couch.

Toph slid to the floor as the front door closed behind them. How could she be so stupid? So transparent? She thought no one would be able to get through her façade of uncaring, but Sokka did. He saw what was happening and made it worse for her.

Tears, hot and unbidden, fell down her cheeks, streaking her skin. The hurt inside was much more than anything she'd ever felt before. It ate her insides. Churning them. She felt sick, but didn't move to go to the toilet. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. Guilt consumed her. She'd be a bitch. More so than usual. But she couldn't let herself be vulnerable to a man that way. She was too scared to. Would opening herself up be worth it? If it stopped the unbelievable pain, then yes it would. But there was no way to make it better.

She lay on the cold linoleum and cried until her eyes burned, her stomach revolted, her throat hiccupped, her brain shut off and she fell asleep. Thankful that no one was there to see her lose so much control and see her weaknesses. But what she didn't know was that she wasn't alone. A man who looked like a monkey sat outside the window watching her and taking note about the one thing that would break her.

ZK ZK ZK

The shop was busy. Busier than usual. Busier than what Katara wanted to deal with today. The day made yesterday seem even more amazing. Last night had been spent with a gorgeous man who made love to her right. Even this morning, though, rushed, was precious to her. He even asked if he would see her again. But she hadn't been smart enough to give an answer. Would she see him again?

"Katara, once you're done with that, I need your help before the Devil's Mistress comes back."

She groaned under her breath, not wanting to deal with Azula or whatever task Song had for her. Song was her co-worker. The only person here who was worth talking to. Mai and Ty Lee were almost as bad as Azula. And Jun was just too much of a basket case that any conversation with her ended up in a disturbed place. Song was sweet though and one of her better friends here.

"I'll be there soon, Song. Just give me a minute." Katara pushed aside her project and began to make her way to the brown eyed girl, but the shop's bell sounded and the front doors were thrown open.

Katara turned in her path and found herself face to face with her brother and Suki, a searing red mark on her otherwise flawless skin. "Suki, what happened?" she turned her blue gaze to Sokka, accusing him.

He held his arms in surrender, "I didn't touch her, Katara." His voice held more than a declaration of innocence of violence. It begged her to believe him. To believe he didn't hurt her or touch her sexually.

She looked back to her friend, her eyes probing, "Suki, what's going on?"

Suki finally lifted her forest green eyes to her, but she didn't speak. Instead Sokka spoke for her, "Toph slapped her."

"No way," Katara didn't believe it for one second, "Seriously, what happened?"

"Katara, I'm serious." She looked at her brother, looking for an explanation. And she got one. He told her everything. About him having a one night stand with Toph. About the weed Aang and Toph smoked. About coming home and finding them. About Aang's anger and about the fight they got into with Toph.

"Wow, this is…wow." She paused, "Did you leave her at the house by herself?" Suki nodded.

"Hey, Katara, if you wanted to put me through hell and kill me, I thought I was a good enough friend to you to deserve something a little less painful that Azula!" Song peeked her caramel haired head around the corner, her eyes locked on Katara. But she stopped short when she saw the others. "Oh, well, this makes a little more sense. My bad." Song appeared sheepish at her behavior.

Katara couldn't help, but laugh, "its fine, Song." She swiveled her attention back to the Suki and Sokka, "Just leave Toph alone for a little bit. She'll come 'round. Then we can talk to her and figure out what her damage is."

"Speaking of damage, Katara, you didn't seem shocked about us finding Toph and Aang together, did you just bail this morning without saying anything to her?" Suki piped up for the first time.

It was Katara's turn to look sheepish, "I, uh, yeah, I knew that they were staying at the house by themselves. I kind of set it up so I could, uh, go with… Zuko." She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"YOU WHAT?" Sokka's roar could be heard from the outside of the shop.

"You heard me."

"Katara, why were you with him? He's not a good enough guy for you to be hanging around with!"

"You do not rule my life, Sokka. I can do what I want when I want. Got it?" She rose from her seat on the wall and advanced on her brother.

"No, I don't, you're my _baby sister, _Katara. You listen to me." He didn't back down.

"Do you not understand it at all? I'm my own person. Quite trying to take over my life. Run your own!" she pushed hard against Sokka's shoulders to make a point.

He let out a furious groan, "Damn you."

She smirked, satisfied with her victory.

"Well, since we're on this little 'Zuko tirade' I just have to say that omigawd he is so hot! Tell us everything!" Song squealed in delight and Suki's face lit up, wanting details.

"Oh, fuck this; I'll be out waiting in the car, Suki." Sokka left, the doors closing gently behind him.

The girls laughed and Katara gave in and slid them all the details of the previous night, "Oh, baby, that is so amazing. He seems like he'd be a damn good lover. You lucky, little bitch, you,." Song tapped Katara's forearm.

"Yeah, I thought so, too." Katara widened her eyes.

"You guys used protection, right?" Suki questioned.

"What do you mean, did they use protection? Of course they did. Our girl, here ain't stupid, sweetie. The better question is; are you going to see him again?"

Katara rolled her eyes heavenward, but stopped. Her breath caught in her throat and fear gripped her, "Oh, damn. Guys, I think I'm in trouble."

"Well, what is it? You're starting to worry us."

"We didn't use anything." Her words were breathy.

"What?"

Just then the bells above the door rang and a customer came in.

Katara lowered her voice and leaned in closer to them, "Zuko and I didn't use a condom. I'm on the pill, but I haven't been taking them lately. Doctor told me to hold off for a bit." She began shaking her head, trying to ward off the sudden headache.

"Uh, oh." Song squeaked out quietly.

"Yeah, uh, oh. Dammit, what am I going to do?"

"Well, maybe you aren't preggers? That's always a possibility." Suki sounded optimistic.

"Yeah, that could happen, right?" Katara gripped at hope.

"Exactly."

"Yeah, so I don't need to worry." Katara smiled, reassured.

"I wouldn't."

"Good."

"Yeah. But back to my question, are you going to see him again?" Song couldn't hold back her own excitement.

Katara could only laugh, "Yes, I do believe I am. I'll swing by the club tonight and surprise him." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe we should help out the man who came in?" she looked around the corner, but couldn't find him. "He's gone. Oh well, I'm too excited to help anyone anyway."

She laughed and this time Song and Suki joined her. It felt good to be void of fear, of pressure and uncertainties.

ZK ZK ZK

Zhao walked out the quaint little shop with enough information to get him bumped up to Ozai's right hand guy. The blue eyed girl was pregnant. With the prince's seed. A prize to precious to pass up. It'd be perfect if they could capture the woman when she was ripe with child.

Careful as to not let the woman's brother see him, he crossed the street to his beat up Toyota. Laughing cynically, he hopped in his car and drove back to his Lord and Master to relay more information.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Zhao waltzed through the halls of the drug empire like he didn't have a care in the world. Which, truthfully, he didn't. He was in Ozai's good graces with all the information he'd gathered on the prince and his companions. Zhao couldn't help but smile when the thought of bringing that spoiled brat down crept into his mind. It was going to be so easy.

The prince's weakness was simple: the blue eyed girl and her weakness was him. Not to mention the child that they would be having.

The blue eyed boy's, who happened to be a closer friend to the brat, weakness was the red head and hers him. And couldn't forget his sister would help weaken him nicely.

The stoner's, and other close friend, weakness was the blind girl and to break her was to get him.

An evil laugh burst from his throat. To make things better they all shared a common weakness: one way or another they would all be each other's downfall.

Oh, the sweet pleasure he would get from bringing them down like pieces of trash they truly were. So ungrateful to what could be if the damned prince would only sit by his father's side and take on the great responsibility running the drugs in this city. It would be a great thing.

But, alas, the ignorant child was too into his own 'business' to care about his father and the empire's needs. Well, the drug lord wasn't going to put up with the insolent brat any longer. Zhao orders were simple: take down the prince and his friends one by one. The white haired child was gone, but was quickly replaced by the red head.

He had to find another way to break them… but how?

To cripple the brother would be to take out the sister or the red head. But taking out the sister would mess with the prince and he didn't want to take him out too quickly. The prince was going to suffer the most. And he couldn't take out the red head; people would get suspicious of the brother…

Zhao's eyes widened in apprehension; how perfect would it be if the brother was isolated by everyone he loved and cared for most because he was under suspicion

The plan would work out beautifully. But now he had to think about whether or not he wanted to kill her or just kidnap her…

He mentally weighed the pros and cons of his options. If he kidnapped her, he could torture, and _God _he loved torture. But if he kidnapped her then he'd have to keep her alive and give her attention that would ensure her survival. He was busy enough without having to babysit.

If he killed her it'd be swift, easy and painless. Like with the other girl. But the drug lord did specify that he didn't want any more bloodshed unless it was necessary. Too many bodies tend to draw attention from the wrong kind of people. And they didn't need any more attention than what they already had.

And he really didn't feel like dying himself because he went against the Drug Lord's word, then again the simplicity of her death would make things much easier and who said the Lord had to know about her death? He knew better, the Drug Lord knew everything…

To die or not to die, that is the question.

ZK ZK ZK

"Gah, Toph, get up and quite acting pathetic. Not even I get this bad. The least you could do is show some dignity. You slapped Suki for no reason other than you were angry because she was right. Get over yourself and make sure you're friend is okay. Shit." Katara's usually calming voice was harsh and bitter as she spoke.

Toph moved her head from the ground and up to where Katara's voice was strongest.. Anger cut through her that Katara had taken Suki's side and not hers, Katara had no idea what happened. Who was she to pass judgment?

"Fuck you, Katay. You don't know what's going on. Why are you even here?" pushing herself to her feet, Toph stood where she thought Katara was.

With flippancy in her voice, she spit out, "Oh please, Toph. Drop the tough bitch act. You don't have to play anymore. We all know you're scared. Taking it out on us is bullshit," she paused as she considered something, "You're right, I don't know what happened, but what I do know is that Suki showed up at my shop, her face burning red. Now forgive me if I'm wrong about this, but isn't that a bad sign? And when she told me that where she thought Katara was.

With flippancy in her voice, she spit out, "Oh please, Toph. Drop the tough bitch act. You don't have to play anymore. We all know you're scared. Taking it out on us is bullshit," she paused as she considered something, "You're right, I don't know what happened, but what I do know is that Suki showed up at my shop, her face burning red. Now forgive me if I'm wrong about this, but isn't that a bad sign? And when she told me that _you _slapped her I knew something was wrong. Clearly. So please, mighty Toph, explain to me what happened."

Katara watched as Toph backed away ever so slightly. Good. That meant she was taking what Katara was saying to heart.

"I … I didn't meant to hit her. It was a reaction. I was scared and angry. I never meant to hurt Suki. I'm so sorry. Is she mad at me?" tears gathered in the corners of Toph's milky eyes.

Katara looked at her friend with a maternity expression. She'd always been the one who cared for them when they were sick. They were her babies she had raised in a sense and hated to see either of them upset or hurt about anything. Gathering the slight form of the blind girl, Katara whispered softly, "She's just confused, Toph. She doesn't understand why you did it and if you're okay. You need to talk to her."

"Okay," her voice was nothing more than a whisper on the wind and Toph's body shook slightly as she cried silently.

Heartache twisting her, Katara just clutched her close and hummed a lullaby, hoping to soothe her little Toph.

ZK ZK ZK

_Just get your ass in there, man, you guys both know what you said to each other was wrong and that you didn't mean it. Go in there and prove it to her. _Aang mentally bitched at himself for being such a puss. He'd never been scared before in his life and here was scared like a child.

Gathering what courage was left in his body he walked up the stairwell that led to Toph before he chickened out. He knocked on the heavy metal door, waiting for the moment when Toph would open the door and he'd be able to see her open face.

But when another woman opened the door all hope fled his body. Maybe he had, like, misjudged what Toph might have felt for him. It had only been like a day since he first met him, but he'd never really been this close to anyone. And the pain of that tore through his body so hard he swore he sobered up instantly.

The girl looked very familiar and it took a second before it hit him. She looked just like Sokka. Only hotter. Much hotter. Don't get him wrong or anything, Sokka was a damn good looking guy, but she… she was better. "Uh, is Toph here…?"

A dark brown eyebrow shot over her blue eyes, "And who are you?"

He knew he should have answered her sincerely and just get in there to see Toph, but his brain still wasn't functioning the way it should have been. For God's sake he just admitted that he thought Sokka was hot. So instead of telling her his name and who he was, he replied in a lazy voice, "Hey, man, the question is not who am _I, _but who are _you…_"

He thought he was being clever, with a little bit of humor and mystery. But it only succeeded in getting him smacked in the back of his head, "Boy, I know you're not trying to play games here. I'm going to ask you one more time. You came to my house; I did not come to yours. Who are you?"

Deciding it was time to stop screwing around, he turned serious. Or as serious as his bloodshot eyes allowed him to be. "My name is Aang. I'm looking for Toph Bei Fong. I know she lives here. And I know she's probably ignoring me, but I need to talk to her. Explain some things to her."

Katara watched as his smooth face contorted into sincerity and sorrow. Poor kid, Toph must have really fucked with his head. She opened her mouth to invite him in, but he continued to rant on.

"You probably don't like me because of the weed, dude, and that's okay. Nothing else matters. I just really, like, need to talk to her. I messed up, man…"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Katara placed her hand over his mouth, "Baby, just hushed, of course you can come in here and talk to her. I think she needs you to." Ushering him inside, she locked the door and called for Toph.  
"What'd'ya want, Katara? Can't you see I'm wallowing in self pity?" Toph's voice, thick with tears, yelled back at Katara.

"Well, too bad. I think you need to clean up and see who came to visit." Katara moved Aang to the back of the apartment.

"I can't see remember? Idiot!" Toph turned toward them and started walking their way, but Aang stopped her with strong hands on her slim shoulders.

"Toph, I need to, like, talk to you." His voice was thick with his high.

Katara hesitated before she left them alone. They needed to talk, but who knew how well that would go over with Toph. She made a mule seem compliant on its worse day. But when Toph didn't struggle against Aang's hold, she left and hoped they worked it out.

Toph heard Katara's quiet footsteps walk away. _There goes my only chance of escape… _No, she was tired of running. If Aang wanted to talk, then she would stop being a crybaby and listen to him, "Alright, Aang. I'm listening."

Aang paused, unsure of what just happened. He didn't know her long, but he sure as shit knew that she never gave in that easily. He was baffled beyond reaswon, "Uh, uh, um, I wanted to say I'm sorry I lost my temper. Whatever you got angry over you had your reasons for. And I just want you to know that even if we haven't known each other our whole lives or if we won't know each other after today, I still, like, care about you and know I was a huge, like, massive ass, dude. I'm so sorry."

Toph's ears twitched as she listened to him speak. His voice sounded broken, like it was jumping between his lazy, high, tone to his … normal pitch? If that was his normal pitch Toph couldn't help but imagine what it would sound like if he was completely sober and laying in bed next to her.

"Aang, are you high?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"Uh, I was but, I'm coming down." He paused as if he came up with a thought, "It's not the weed talking, if that's what you're thinking. This is all me."

Toph was too dazed by what could have been his actual voice to really care if he was high or not, she believed him, truly she did, beside it was her fault. She flipped out. He was only defending himself. She said that much out loud.

Aang looked down at the woman in his hands. Was she really admitting to this all being her fault?

"You know this is normally the part where people accept the apology and make up with the other person. Quite frankly, I'm tired of fighting." Toph's body physically collapsed against his like he was some safe harbor she had been waiting for her whole life. "I don't know why I feel so comfortable with you. Or why I feel like I can trust you. It scares me, but I have a feeling you'll be worth it. Please, don't let me down…"

She sounded so defeated; Aang couldn't help but pull her into his arms and carry her back into her room and onto her bed. As he laid her on the bed, she pulled him down; "Don't leave me …" her voice was a little more than a whisper caressing his cheek.

"I won't. I promise. I won't leave you. Until you want me gone. Even then, I'll still be there." His voice had changed back to what Toph thought was his normal one. It was so odd…

A bit shy, she snuggled up to his side, cuddling, and hiding from the world, "Can ask a favor of you, Aang?"

Aang hesitated, but couldn't tell her no, "Yeah, little one, like of course."

"Just for one week, could you not be high? I don't have a problem with it, but I would like to hear your actual voice."

He laughed in her hear as he pulled her further into the shelter of his arms, "For you. I'll do anything."

Smiling, they fell off into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

_I can't keep doing this. I can't keep letting him throw me around like a goddamn yo-yo. One minute it's, "Rawr! I'm-a-scary-psychotic-man-who-just-lost-his-girlfriend! Fear me!" Then he switches tempo, "I'm-a-sweet-caring-man-who-wants-to-taste-your-lips! Love me!" he's worse than a girl on her first date with the high school quarter back. I can't take it!_

Suki's thoughts were in a whirlwind on the way back to Sokka's house. He was swinging her around far too much for any one girl to handle well. First he begs her to stay with him, then they fight, then he kisses her, then he flirts, then he blows her off. And now, he wasn't talking to her. At all. Awkward silences weren't really her thing.

And now she remembered why.

Unable to stand it any longer, Suki looked over at the driver, "Is there a reason you're not talking to me?"

He cast a sideways look in her direction, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't spoken a single word to me, since we left my apartment. Hours ago."

"What're you talking about? I have talked to you."

"I think I would know if you talked to me or not." Her voice was light, but the sarcasm was heavy.

"Well, clearly you don't because I'm certain that I have spoken to you." He was starting to grow angry with her accusations. What did she know anyway?

She looked at him incredulously, "No. You haven't. Care to tell me why?"

"Stop overreacting. I know that I have talked to you." He put his hand up, as if to shut her out.

"Unless I'm absolutely crazy, I can guarantee that you haven't."

"Yeah, well, from where I stand you're not all that sane."

"Excuse me? I'm far saner than you are. You so fuckin' bi-polar I can't tell which Sokka you are today or will be in the next five minutes. I get dizzy trying to keep up." She moved her hands around her head, in circular motions.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not bi-polar. Bitch, you're crazy!" Sokka pulled the car off to the side of the road and turned toward her.

"What did you just call me?" Suki's voice was quiet, hurt.

He realized his mistake and reached his hand out to her, "I didn't mean it like that. It just came out."

She shrugged off his touch and opened the car door, "Yeah, well, now I'm just getting out. I can't deal with this anymore. I'm not a yo-yo. I have feelings and emotions. And I'm tired of you playing with them." She stepped out and slammed the door, "I haven't even known you two days and already I feel like I've known you too long. Good bye, Sokka." Without another word, she turned on her heel and took off running in the opposite direction.

Her parting words hurt more than Sokka'd ever admit. His body numb, he didn't go out after her. He couldn't. Feeling as though he just lost Yue all over again, he threw his car into drive and shot off.

Suki looked back as the car screeched away from her. _He didn't_ _come after me…_The pain that thought brought her was too much to handle. Tears flowing down her pale cheeks, she ran harder and faster. Away from him.

ZK ZK ZK

Red hair bobbed up and down as he watched the green clad woman run away from the car. The target was too easy. And he had come to his decision. He was taking her. He was going to kidnap her, have his fun with the lithe little warrior and give her back to her friends, beaten, bruised and in pieces.

From his tree, he observed Suki coming toward him. Her emerald shorts rode up her long legs and he felt his jeans growing tighter. His boner was biting painfully against his fly. He reached down and rubbed himself through the fabric and groaned. He watched her small breasts jiggle in time with her feet. He unzipped his pants, gripped himself and began massaging his hardened cock.

God, he couldn't wait till he had her. Had her scared, writhing and bleeding pinned beneath him. His stokes began faster. He could already feel her fear. Taste the blood and sweat coating her white succulent skin. Hear her scream in pain and agony. Oh, God, yes!

She'd be a fighter. No way in hell would she let him get her without putting up a fight. And that was just fine by him. The more she fought, the better taking her would be. With a final feral moan, he came fiercely in his hand.

He was just beginning. By the end of the week, he would have the red head and he'd spend every moment he could taking her in any painful way he could imagine. Yes, revenge was sweet.

ZK ZK ZK

Leaves crackling beneath her feet.

Twigs snapping off trees as she ran by.

Thorns reaching up and scratching her bare legs as she pushed herself further.

Heart pumping as she knew what was ahead for her.

Sweat trickling down her forehead as she exerted herself more than she'd ever done before.

Moon shining brightly showing her the way to freedom.

Stars being her compass.

Night air chilling the moisture on her body as she fell over a rock.

Pulse tripping up as she hit the ground and felt her leg break.

Scream emitting from her throat as she twisted in the air and landed on her back.

Eyes closing as she looked up in the night sky.

Breath catching as her vision started to go black.

Realization hitting as she found out that it was _him _that was blacking out her world_._

Last thoughts echoing as he hit over the head.

_Goodbye, Sokka, I'm sorry I walked away. You were worth waiting for. I only wish I had…_

ZK ZK ZK

Zuko bobbed his head back and forth in time to the music that blared through the speakers. The hip hop beat wasn't his favorite music in the world to listen to. Hell, it ranked up there with country on the worst music list, but it brought in patrons. And they brought in money. And money made him happy.

Or was that true? Did money make him happy or did a certain mocha skinned girl? How could she, they only knew each other for less than two days. Yeah, but, he knew better than anyone else that so much could happen and change in two days.

All it took was one day for him to realize that he despised his father's very breath. One day to realize that his whole life had been a lie. One day to undo a lifetime of family loyalty. So, why couldn't he, in two days, meet a girl who would change his whole life with just one night together?

Was it that impossible?

He'd like to think it wasn't.

"Zuko, sorry I'm late, but I … had a problem." Sokka strode up to Zuko's side.

He clapped his friend on the shoulder, "It's all good, man, where's that bombshell you've been hangin' with?"

Sokka looked away sheepishly, "We got into an argument today. I called her a bitch and she got out of the car and ran away from me."

Zuko just stared, "And you didn't go after her…?"

Sokka's eyebrows pulled down into a deep V, "Well, no."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, man, I just felt like if I did, I'd be betraying Yue."

Zuko moved away from him and peered down at his best friend, "You're such an asshole."

"Excuse me?"

Was he seriously this dense? "When Yue was alive, all you did was flirt with other girls. I mean, heavy flirting; asking for numbers left and right. And when she said something to you about it, you gave her shit. Saying she was insecure all the time. Now, that she's dead, you act like you treated her so damn well. That's total bullshit. This new chick, Suki, is a total babe. She could kick your ass up and down the street and she'll put up a fight when you want to act like a caveman. She's taken care of your ass since this whole thing happened. Man, I realize that maybe two days isn't long enough to get over your dead ex, but you have to admit that these last couple of days has seemed more like a year." He looked at his best friend, his gaze hard and unwavering.

"Maybe it's time you … move on from Yue. Let her memory rest in peace. Suki would gladly be there to be with you, if you gave her the chance. I may not know her, but the way she jumped to help when you asked. That's something else."

Sokka looked away and down at the ground. He knew Zuko was right. Knew that he was right about his behavior toward Yue. Knew he was right about what he should be doing. He also knew that what he had with Yue wasn't real. It was infatuation. It was lust. But it wasn't love. It wasn't the feeling he got when he was Suki. It wasn't the suffocation he felt when he wasn't near the redhead. It wasn't the anger he felt when Suki would look at another guy. It wasn't the elation he felt when he kissed her. It wasn't the intimacy he felt when he cried in her lap. It truly wasn't real.

He looked back up at the taller man, "You're right. I'm an asshole. I fucked things up. I hurt her when I called her a bitch. I hurt her even more when I didn't go after her. I hurt when I screwed with her. I'm an asshole." He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

Zuko stared, wide eyed, "You called her a bitch? Really?" he shook his head, incredulous, "You're not only an asshole, but you're also an idiot… You'll be lucky if she ever takes you back." He tapped his friend's back in pity, "You have a lot of work ahead of you, my friend. A lot of work. I suggest you go find her."

Sokka gave him a look that said he thought Zuko was the stupid one, "But I have to work and you told me I would never, ever, in my life have a day off…"

Zuko raised his eyebrows, "I think we can make an exception and you can have tonight off."

"That bad, huh?"

"Boy, you have no idea. Go find her."

Sokka sighed heavily before heading out of the club.

That poor bastard had no idea what he did…

"Hey! Zuko! Is that you?"

He swiveled his head to face the person who called him.

Mai.

Dammit. What did she want?

He raised his hand in a way of greeting, "Yeah, Mai, it's me. What can I help you with?"

She moved closer to him, "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted to dance? I miss you terribly." Her words were deliciously warm, but her tone stayed disgustingly frigid.

He placed a small smile on his lips, "That's sweet, really it is, Mai. But I'm gonna have to pass on this one. You see, I'm kinda seeing someone, and I don't wanna screw it up."

The only sign that she was affected by his statement was the slight twitch of her eye, "Oh, well who's the new bitc- I mean girl?"

Zuko had to bite back a peal of laughter, she was clearly more affected by this than she wanted to admit, "Her name is Kata-" he stopped short when a flash of chocolate caught his eye behind Mai. "Oh, look there she is now."

He waved his hand around, and called out to the woman who just walked in. She saw him and smiled sweetly before coming over to them. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Hey, babe, how are you tonight?"

She hadn't seemed to notice Mai there yet, and that was just fine with him. "I'm doing great… a little achy, but nothing you can't fix." She winked at him and Zuko felt a stirring in his pants. Damn this woman was going to be the death of his stamina.

He dipped his head, nuzzling her neck before he bit her lobe. She laughed softly, tunneling her fingers through his hair. He groaned, "Yeah, I think I can fix that."

She seemed to have noticed that they had company just then because she stiffened slightly, "Oh, hello, Mai. I'm sorry, I didn't see you. How are you?"

Zuko looked at her with wide eyes, "Wait, you know each other?"

Mai answered with ice in her voice, "Yeah, she works for your sister. She's low on the food chain, but she's still there."

Zuko slapped a palm to his forehead, "Oh, yeah, I remember you saying you worked with Azula. I remember now." He completely ignored the taunt, not wanting to take the bait, Mai was trying to give. "Well, Katara, wanna dance tonight?"

She smiled and accepted his offered hand, "I'd love to."

He started to swing her away from the ice queen, but she stopped them cold in their tracks when she yelled out, "Zuko! I'm pregnant. It's yours."

He physically and mentally felt Katara withdraw from him. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to hit Mai. Instead, he turned to her, "You're a liar. That's not possible."

She only stared back with those dark, emotionless eyes, "Oh, I assure you, it's possible."

Katara stepped away from him, "You were sleeping with her?" she realized that they weren't, technically, an exclusive couple, but that didn't stop the hurt.

Zuko moved toward her "That was a long time ago. There's no way that she could be pregnant with my kid now."

Mai's laugh was hollow, "Zuko, don't you remember the other day? Don't tell me you forgot…"

Zuko could see the anger rising off Katara in waves. He reached for her, wanting to comfort her, but she pulled back viciously, "Don't touch me! I don't want to see you again."

Without another word, she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Katara stomped off through a throng of people that gyrated to the bumping music. How could she have been so stupid? Why did she think two days would have been enough for them to think that they were good enough for each other forever? He was a player at heart; she knew that as soon as she saw him. His black shaggy hair, muscled chest and golden eyes were made for seduction.

Seduction of girls who were stupid enough to believe his sweet talk.

Like her.

Her face grew hot from embarrassment at her gullibility. She'd always thought she was stronger than that. Smarter. But she was no better than the idiots her and Suki made fun of who were dumb enough to fall for every perfectly planned and executed play a guy made. Dammit.

She just got to the cool metal door when someone grabbed her wrist. She whirled on the person who dared to touch her at a moment like this. She grunted and without thinking she curled her right hand into a fist and threw it against the face of her aggressor.

Instantly, the fingers released her and Katara left without turning back. Fuck that, she was not in the mood to apologize and if she went back, she would only get angrier and pummel the poor bastard who was standing in her way. She screeched before pushing herself into a brisk walk that got her out of the club and out into the night.

Before she could clear her mind enough to find her car, a voice rang into the night, "Katara, stop right fucking now!" the tone was familiar to her. Anger. Rage. Disbelief. Hurt. Pain. Zuko.

Her eyes widened at the audacity of his suggestion. He wanted her to stop? She had done nothing to warrant his anger. He was the one who had slept with that… that creature in there! She whipped around fast enough to make her vision blur a little. "Why in the hell should I listen to anything that comes out of your mouth?"

The night was dark and she couldn't see two feet in front of her, so when she noticed Zuko in her line of sight, she took in the blood that had trailed down his to his chin…from his nose. He walked up to her and spit out more blood at her feet, "Nice right hook, by the way, but that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to talk to you. About what the fuck just happened inside."

Katara snorted before rolling her eyes, "I don't want to hear anymore lies from you."

Zuko was momentarily taken back by her statement, "Anymore? Not once have I lied to you, Katara! What is your problem?" he sighed and rubbed her hands over his face, blood peeled off in the process, "Ocean eyes, I realize that you're upset that I slept with Mai, but that was so long ago." He moved closer to her, and she didn't back away, "It wasn't last night when I was with you. It wasn't today when all I could think of was you. It wasn't tonight when the only thing I looked forward to was being with you." He took her hand and rubbed it between his own; "It was months ago. She's lying. She wants to hurt you because she still has feelings for me," looking up with sunshine in his eyes, "Katara, you have to believe me."

She didn't want to.

She didn't want to believe him.

She didn't want to fall for his words.

But she did.

She knew he wasn't lying, knew he was being real with her.

"I don't _have _to be anything, Zuko. But I do. Believe you that is. I shouldn't have overreacted. She just… gets on my nerves so much!" she groaned and narrowed her eyes in anger again.

"Whoa, tiger, chill. She doesn't have to bother us anymore. Don't let her get to you." He smiled at her and she could swear her heart melted, "Come back inside and dance with me,"

When she started to protest, he held up his hand, "Don't start with me, Sokka is busy chasing Suki, Toph and Aang are busy with … each other. You have nothing else to do unless you want to be bored." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

He was too charming for his own good and he was going to get her into trouble one of these days. But as she stared into his eyes that reflect all the liveliness inside him, she realized that as long he was there with her, she could care less what kinda trouble she got into.

Zuko watched as she tried not to smile to wide, a dimple in her right cheek appearing, "Alright, I suppose I could go back in for some dancing." She rolled her eyes playfully and Zuko had the strongest urge to pick her up off her feet and twirl her around.

He smirked, "Perfect. Come now, ocean eyes, we have a certain emo girl to make jealous." He pulled her back toward the club.

A peal of laughter rolled off her tongue, she couldn't wait to see the look on that pale girl's face when she strode back into the club with Zuko on her arm. He must have known what she was thinking because he joined in on her laughter and he donned an evil smirk.

They entered the thumping room and she instantly felt the warm, intoxicating atmosphere of the club. The music thrummed through her and she couldn't help the thrill of something jumping through her. This club was her drug and the owner, a man she was involved with, the dealer.

Zuko led her past Mai with her jaw scrapping the floor, but Katara couldn't pass without saying something obnoxious, "Sweetie, jealousy is not a good look with your grey skin." she winked before Zuko laughed again and pulled her away.

He pulled her close, not wanting her to leave again, "You just had to say something didn't you?" he whispered close in her ear.

Stretching against his body, she purred deep in her throat, "Mhm, that's just the kinda person I am, babe. It's something you should take note on. I always get the last word."

He chuckled and it rumbled through her chest, "At last," he snickered, "Something we have in common."

She looked up at him and laughed, there was always one thing someone had in common with another.

ZK ZK ZK

_Find her. I gotta find her. She's gotta be here somewhere. I gotta find her. Find her._

The mantra played in his head, over and over again.

A steady thrumming beat that was starting to give him a headache.

He rubbed his fingers over his eyes and wanted to stop his search. It was late and he needed to sleep soon if he wanted to be able to function for work tomorrow. But the more he thought about going home, the more his gut told him to stay later and longer.

He had been out for hours… so many hours and he had not been able to find her anywhere. He went back to the place she jumped out and followed the road both ways, but turned up with nothing. He called her cell phone more times than he could count on a good day. He went to his house and hers and found absolutely no indicator that she had been there.

Something was wrong.

He could feel it.

He knew it.

No matter how angry she was, or hurt, she wasn't stupid enough or selfish enough to go this long without calling anyone to let them know where she was or if she was okay. Something clicked in his brain. Maybe she had called Katara or Toph.

Fumbling with the wheel, he pulled out his cell and speed dialed Katara's phone. Seconds ticked by and there was no answer. He was getting irritated and was going to hang up when a giggling voice answered the phone, "Zuko, stop!" more laughter, "Seriously! Someone's on the phone!" more laughter.

He gritted his teeth, frustrated, "Katara! Come on. Hello!"

Laughter.

Always with the laughter.

Finally, she came on, "Hello?"

He groaned, "The hell, 'Tara? Next time, answer the fuckin' phone."

"What the fuck's your prob-"

He cut her off, not wanting to listen to her bitching, "Have you heard anything from Suki?"

Her end was silent and he thought she was fucking around again until he heard stuttering breathing, "What do you mean, Sokka? Zuko said you went after her."

"I did. But I can't find her. Have you heard anything from her?"

She stuttered again, "N-n-no, I haven't. Sokka, you need to find her. Zuko and I are coming out to help. Call Toph."

He cursed under his breath. "Katara, I don't want you out here!"

"She's my best friend, Sokka. I'll do what I damn well please. Call Toph."

He ground his teeth together, but knew there was no point to it; once Katara set her mind on something, that was it. "I'm already on it, Katay. Be careful."

She mumbled a 'you too' before hanging up. He quickly dialed in Toph's number. She answered on the first ring, "What do you, Snoozles?"

"Toph, have you heard anything from Suki?"

She hesitated, "No, why? What's wrong?"

"She's gone. I've been looking for her for a few hours now. But I can't find her."

Her voice was tight and curt when she spoke, "Aang and I are coming out to look, too. Does Katara know?"

"She's already coming out."

"We should meet somewhere in an hour or two." Without waiting for a response, she hung up.

He looked at the phone stunned; he forgot how demanding that blind girl could be. But he needed as much help as he could get. They had to find her tonight. He simply could not keep going until he found her and apologized.

ZK ZK ZK

She didn't know how long she had been here or how long she had been tied with her arms behind her back, a rope around her neck, pulling her to the ground while she was forced to sit on her knees with a blindfold on. She didn't know how long she had been in the dark, cold, dirty place she was in.

She could feel the dirt drilling into her skin, her neck was aching and she wanted to lie on her stomach, but she remembered what happened the last time she did that. She shook her head against the onslaught of images that invaded her mind, but no matter how hard she shook, they came still.

It had been when she had just arrived. She remembered being shoved her to knees, the rope and blindfold had been placed on her and a gruff voice had told her to stay on her knees or something unspeakable was going to happen.

Always being one to push her limits, she waited until she knew she was alone then went to her stomach. The position had given her a break and it let up on some of the aches. She sighed, thinking that whatever was going to be her consequence wouldn't be so bad.

Naivety had never been her strong point, but it decided to come out in her tonight of all nights. The door slammed open and loud thumping footsteps pounded through the cabin she was in. Roughly, he grabbed her up by her hair, "Bitch, I'm certain I told you to stay on your knees, didn't I?"

She had laughed at him, "I don't like listening."

He then yanked her head back, "You have such a strong spirit. We must break it. Quickly."

Before she could have analyzed what that meant, he threw her down again, this time on her back. She had bitten her lip against the pain and tried not to cry out. She refused to be intimidated this way. She felt grimy hands running over her body and when he ripped her legs apart, she understood what he meant by breaking her spirit.

She had tried to fight against his touch, against his smell against his body. But it was to no avail. He was stronger than her and without her hands, she was defenseless. His lips pressed against hers roughly and she tried to bite him but he slapped her.

Her head had snapped sideways with the force of his hit, but still he continued. He left no inch of her skin untouched and she felt so tainted, so dirty, she wanted to puke. Without warning he forced his member inside and began to move.

Still, she had not screamed, though every fiber of her being told her to do so. She couldn't be so weak. No matter the pain. And it was painful. He grunted twice before finishing up. He pulled her back up into her original position.

"If you move again, I'll start thinking you liked it," was all he said before leaving.

When she no longer felt his presence, she wept big sorrowful tears. She kept quiet, and tried to stop, but still they fell. Her body felt as though it was the most disgusting thing on this planet. He had defiled her and she was never going to get back those moments.

She would be scarred forever.

More tears fell as she felt blood trickling down her thighs. The bastard.

More tears fell as she thought of Sokka. He didn't want her then, he wouldn't want her now.

More tears fell as she realized she wanted to give up.

No more tears fell as she chided herself for being so weak.

Never in her life had she been a weakling, and she wasn't about to start tonight.

Sitting on her knees a plan came into mind. When he was done with her she had bled, if she had been in the right state of mind, she would have thought of using the blood to make her wrists slick enough to slip through the rope. By now the blood was dry. She needed fresh blood.

She sighed, when she realized what she had to do.

Rape.

It was the worst thing a woman could go through.

But as of right now, it was looking like it was her only option of getting free.

She took a deep breath, bracing herself before she lie on her stomach again and waited.

Not even ten seconds later, the door banged open again. The process repeated itself. She was dragged up by her short hair, he got real close to her ear and whispered, "I knew whores like you wanted it like this."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIIII

She slammed her eyes shut and didn't open them as he started a filthy caress of her body. She shivered and her body subconsciously heaved. The smell of his breath made her wish she had never been foolish enough to think this would work.

She gave into him.

But letting him rape her again, she was by way, giving into him.

Letting him win.

Fuck that.

She couldn't lie on her back and let him do what he wanted. She'd never given up in her entire life. So why in the hell did she think it was okay to do so now?

It wasn't. In no way was it okay.

She needed blood to sleek her wrists, but it wouldn't be her own.

Pulling her legs up, she felt the rope giving under her strength. She stilled as the rope fell away from her legs. Holding her breath, she waited to see if he noticed or not. By the way he continued to touch and prod at her, she assumed the answer would be, no he did not notice.

A smile on her face, she hooked her leg around the much bulkier leg of her attacker. Pushing up against his chest, she flipped him around, where he laid staring up at her. She sneered down at him before hitting once, twice, thrice in the face with fists doubled up.

He groaned under the pain that exploded from his nose as she repeatedly broke it. Trying to get the upper hand and turn her over, he thrashed beneath Suki. But she refused to give in. Refused to give up. She tried that once and it clearly did not work out for her.

She jumped up from her perch atop his chest and raced in the dark to the corner of the room, hunkered down and rubbed her wrists against her bounds with the fresh blood that coated her hands. The man must have realized that she was nowhere in his close vicinity, because he was now up and running around the small space looking for her.

A noise sounded from the furthest corner from her and Suki assumed it was him. Relief flooded through her if only for a brief moment. Harder and harder she rubbed her wrists together before they finally slid through the ropes. A bubble of laughter escaped her throat and she quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, praying he hadn't heard her.

Only silence greeted her and fear rode her hard. Silence was one of the worse things she could have heard right then. She pushed herself against the wall, listening for something, anything that would determine the location of him.

She breathed evenly. In. Out. In. Out. She closed her eyes and just listened for him. There. There he was, just a little off to the right and coming closer to her. She needed to think of a plan. Some way to get out of here. Taking a step to the left, away from him, her foot hit something and she dropped to the floor to examine it.

Under her foot laid the little piece of rope. She picked it up and fingered it gently, measuring it. The rope was long enough to get around his neck and she knew how to render him unconscious without killing him, because no matter what terrible things he did to her, she couldn't kill a human being. Just couldn't.

She made a move to stand up, but stopped herself. What was she going to do after she had him on the ground? How was she going to get out? Dammit. Pressing a palm to her temple she forced herself to think as hard as she possibly could.

She had to think back to when he first came in.

When was that?

When he raped her.

She'd been so scared.

Could she remember anything that could have been remotely useful?

She damn well better be able to.

Think, Suki, come on!

Closing her eyes again she placed herself back to the first time. She lay down, he came in. Was there anything important there that could help?

She heard the door creak, which meant it wasn't metal, but wood and that was definitely easier to break.

What else? Was there a lock?

Yes. But no keys. A simple flip lock.

Did he lock it after he came in?

She grinned stupidly to herself. No, he didn't lock the door after he came in.

The plan was simple; knock him out, get out, lock him in, run away.

Well it was simple in theory but things hardly ever worked out that way when put to experiment. But there was no way to know that for sure until she tested it out. Test One: Escape One. Ready or not here we go.

She walked along the wall crouched down low to the concrete, feeling with her foot out along as far as she could before crawling slowly. Stopping every few feet to stop and listen, she heard him starting to breathe heavily almost as if he knew the tables had turn and she was no longer the helpless victim.

Unable to suppress the laughter that escaped her, she didn't care about him finding her anymore. She had the upper hand, and she laughed again. His breathing became frantic as if he were scared of the little girl and she giggled once more when she knew she was standing directly behind him.

Reaching her arms up upward quietly, she thrust the rope against the man's throat and pulled back with all her strength. The momentum from her force and his weight caused them to fall backward where Suki landed on the hard concrete and the man atop her.

Struggling to breathe with the extra weight, she continued to pull harder on the rope, wrapping her hands in the ends. He bucked against her several times and for a second she thought he wasn't going to go down. But when a guttural cough floated from his throat, she knew his eyes had rolled back and his tongue had rolled out of his mouth in unconsciousness.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she flipped him off her and onto his stomach. She dragged herself to her knees, buckling over to catch her breath and regain some strength. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself stand on her feet. Her legs wobbled a bit under her weight, but she shook it off, she had bigger problems to worry about. Namely, getting out of here, cleaning up, finding clothes and getting warm.

With one more kick to the man's side, she hobbled her way out of the room and the small cottage she found herself in. On a hook near the door was a coat, a coat big enough to cover her. She took it without hesitation and looked around for some clue as to who the hell the man was.

The phone in the house rang and she moved to it quickly. After a brief battle with herself, she picked up the receiver and placed it against her ear, grunting throatily. A harsh voice replied back, "Zhao, have you done away with the girl?"

She blinked, stunned and grunted again.

The man's scoff was apparent, "About damn time, you idiot. Now, move onto the next. What was the name?"

Her heartbeat picked up frantically, she couldn't answer even if she knew what the hell he was talking about. She bit her lip, getting ready to bolt, but when the man spoke again, she realized she didn't have to. "Toph, yes the little one she's next."

One more grunt from her end and the man hung up.

She leaned against the wall, pressing her palm to her forehead. Someone was picking them off. One at a time. They thought Suki was dead and now they were going for Toph.

Oh, god, Toph.

Cinching the coat tighter around her, she ran out of the cottage and through the forest surrounding it. The sound of water came from her left and she followed it. Water. Small water led to big water. Big water led to a road. A road led to people.

ZK ZK ZK

A knock sounded from his door, and Sokka threw himself to the door, hoping Suki was there waiting. But when he opened the door and two police officers stood on his doorstep, his heart sunk low in his chest. One officer stared at him hard, "Are you Sokka Takahashi?"

Confused and concerned, Sokka nodded his head slowly, "Yes, why?"

"You're under the arrest for the kidnapping of Suki Saito…" the officers turned Sokka, pressing him against the wall, cuffing him.

He shouted angrily at them as they read him his rights. What were they doing? This was outrageous, he would never hurt Suki. "You guys are making a mistake! I didn't do anything! Let me go!"

They ignored his pleas as they pulled him out of his home and pushed him into the backseat of the patrol car. His life had just gotten a whole lot more fucked up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Sokka's shoulder were hunched over, his head down, his hands together, everything about his posture said he was withdrawn, as though hiding from something, or someone. How had he gotten into this mess? How could the police possibly think he had something to do with Suki's disappearance?

Fuck. Where _was _Suki?

He hoped like hell, she was okay. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she were hurt.

Suppressing a agitated groan, he called himself seven kinds of fool. How could he have been so blind, so arrogant, and so harsh as to call her a bitch? She was anything but that! If he could only do one more thing in life, it would be to tell her how sorry he was, how much he loved her and how much he needed her in his life.

On a subconscious level, his brain registered that he had used the word 'love' when thinking of the little redhead, but he could care less. He knew she was so much better to him than Yue had ever been. He only wished he had told her before it was too late.

He stared out the window, trying to clear his thoughts, when something caught his eye.

The grass beyond the road shook as though someone or something was running through it.

Small rocks seem to be thrown towards the road from beyond the grass…

His eyebrows slammed together, what the hell was that?

Just as he was about to tear his eyes away, telling himself, that it was probably just some kids messing around, a small woman in a brown coat ran out from the grass. But what really freaked him out was that the woman was covered in dirt and blood.

Her body was covered in sheen coat of sweat. Her green eyes fright with terror and her red hair was ratted dirty and matted to her head.

Red hair?

Green eyes?

It couldn't be could it?

Before his mind told him that it could be any number of women with red hair and green eyes, he shouted, "Stop! Stop the car! Look back there!" even while he shouted, he was shimmying his handcuffed wrists from behind him to his front. The police didn't stop, didn't even look back to check out what he was yelling about. "Dammit, you pigheaded idiots! Will you fuckin' look? It's her! It's Suki!" he slammed his cuffed hands against the cage that separated the police from him.

That got their attention. The driver slammed on the breaks and turned around. It took but five seconds before they got back to where the woman dropped to the ground. "Let me come with you. I didn't hurt her, I already told you."

The cops exchanged a look between them but shook their heads and ran off. It took all he had, not to scream. Fuck this. He kicked out the cage and climbed up the front, and followed them to his Suki. They didn't touch her, just watched her breathing slow.

One of them called it in and they waited for an ambulance. "Uncuff me." the first officer just shook his head. Sokka stared him down, "That's my girlfriend lying on the ground at my feet, possibly dying and you won't undo these handcuffs? I told you, I didn't hurt her. I would never hurt her, dammit!"

He must have had a change of heart because he unlocked them. Sokka rubbed his wrists as the handcuffs fell away. He dropped to his knees, and pressed his hand to Suki's back. For a second, she didn't move and he feared the worse, then she began thrashing.

She tried to roll away from him, screaming and flailing her limbs. "Don't touch me! God, don't touch me!"

Sokka made a choked sound and he was surprised at his control that he didn't take off in the direction she came from and start beating the fucker who did this to her. He tried again, pressing his hands lightly to her, "Suki… Suki, baby, it's me. Sokka… come here…" she barely opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, once she recognized him she crawled into his arms, and wrapped herself around him.

She made a whimpering sound and Sokka felt a hand squeezing his heart tightly. Damn the bastard that did this to her. He held her tightly, "It's alright, baby, I got you now. And I won't ever let you go again. I promise."

Suki felt instant relief at his voice. She almost believed him. But she knew that he was only saying this to her because he found her like this and felt guilty for their last encounter. But she wanted desperately to cling to his words, to will them to be true. For the moment, they were and they were meant just for her.

A policeman leaned down beside her, "Miss? We've called backup and an ambulance. They'll be here quickly. I hate to bother you right now, but do you know anything about your attacker that might help us catch him?"

"Are you serious? You have no idea what she's been through and you want to make her life hell by making her replay it? What's your problem?" Sokka's voice held reproach at the policemen as though he thought they were idiots. He was defending her and she clung tighter to him.

When she spoke, her voice sounded raspy even to herself… "Toph… They're going after Toph next. Th-the man's name is Zhao…" she barely took a breath before her world went black once more. Only this time, she was in the arms of her loved one.


	11. Chapter 11

Toph's hands curled into fists as she followed the ever so light footsteps of Aang, "You surprisingly walk very quiet..." she stated as her fear and anger swam through her. She was trying to distract herself from the fact that Suki was missing.

What could have happened? And how could the police think that Sokka, of all people, had anything to do with it? This was all too much to handle at once. She wondered how Sokka was doing anyway or if Katara had heard anything.

Thinking that she should probably call Katay when they got back to the apartment. Aang's apartment. Where he had asked her to stay for a while because he wanted her company.

A rare smile flashed on her lips and her fear was immediately replaced with happiness. Aang was such a great guy and she couldn't believe her luck that they had stumbled into each other. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize what she had going with him.

"Aang? When did you get so quiet? Come on, you could at least talk so it doesn't feel so terrible." she chided playfully as she moved along, hoping to catch his lazy snicker that enticed her.

Nothing but silence answered her.

Her breathing hitched as terrible thoughts echoed through her mind. Where had he gone? Did he fall and she just didn't hear it? Did he leave her out here? What was happening? In a moment of fear, she bit her lip, something she hadn't done in over two decades, and a small squeak of fear fell from her lips.

She drew in a shaky breath and tried to collect herself, she couldn't fall apart now... Steeling herself, she focused her attention and listened for noises around her.

Aang's soft footsteps couldn't be heard, but a deep breathing could be. The pounding in her chest was so loud it was a wonder she could hear anything else. There! A footstep, a crack of a twig. She twitched her head in the direction of the sound.

"Aang?" she called, hoping it was him.

Another step made her whip her around in the opposite direction. The fear she was feeling earlier came back with a vengeance. Swallowing back the lump in her throat, she took a step closer to the noise.

She reached her small hands out, hoping to find Aang's chest, needing this to be some kind of joke, his stoner brain thought was funny. But her fingers touched nothing but air.

Suddenly, the air changed. It crackled and popped with a disgusting smell that made her gag. An energy creeped and crawled up behind her and in that moment, she knew the person behind her was not her Aang. That he was probably dead just off to the side of her and soon she would be, too.

She opened her mouth to scream, praying that someone would hear her. But it was too late. As the scream slithered up her throat, a cloth, with which she could only assume was chloroform on it, came down over her mouth.

Fighting with what little strength she had, she brought her elbow around into the person's ribs, but it wasn't enough. She fell slump against a solid form and blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Wanted XII

Aang opened his eyes only to realize that darkness surrounded him. His vision was blurry at best and he couldn't make out anything with the killer combo. He groaned and the sound reverberated back at him; he was face down on cement or concrete.

Closing his eyes again, he tried to lift his head, but regretted it immediately. A throb, dull and deep, pounded in his skull, behind his eyes; making it damn near impossible to see.

In a vain attempt to make sense of what was going on, he raised his arm, and tried to feel around for something. His bones screamed out in protest as he stretched them, but he didn't stop.

Where was he? Is this just a bad high? Too much weed?

No, he decided, he wasn't tripping. This was legit. Something had happened. Maybe Toph could- Toph!

Where was she? He didn't hear her anywhere. And surely she would have come to him had she noticed he was hurt or finally awake, right? Yes, that much he was sure of. So where was she? What the fuck happened?

Pushing his arm further up, hoping to find anything to help, his hand collided with something soft and wet; like a wet napkin, and a shoe. The hell? Dragging his head up, he fought against the pain and opened his eyes, needing to see if this was real.

On the ground, right in front of his face was what he had thought before. A wet cloth of sorts and a shoe. But not just any shoe... It was Toph's shoe. Her lime green shoe, so small and petite lay alone.

Fear gripped his heart, where had she gone?

"Aang? Toph Bei Fong?" a rough voice was calling his name and his Toph's name. He had to let them know that he was there...maybe they knew where Toph was.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His throat worked and he cleared his throat before he could finally manage a grunt. Footsteps came running toward him.

"Aang! Man, are you okay?" Zuko's voice registered in Aang's mind and he felt his friends hands on his back, checking him for any bruises, cuts or any other sign of damage.

Again, Aang couldn't speak, could only nod his head, yes. He didn't felt like there way anything broken. He just assumed he was knocked out by the person who took Toph.

Wow. Who knew that after only a couple of hours of not smoking he would be able to put little pieces like this together. He tried to chuckle, and was surprised when a mewling noise came out. At least he was making some kind of noise.

Zuko realized he was trying to laugh, "Bro, what the hell is so funny? You've got a nasty ass bruise of your head, we found you on the sidewalk in the park and Toph is missing."

That brought Aang back to earth. Closing his eyes tightly, he pulled every ounce of strength from his being and forced it into his voice. His question came out in a painful croak. "I thought Suki was, like, missing?"

Zuko's voice lowered, "They found her, she said whoever took her was coming after Toph next. We tried to get to you guys as soon as we could. But I think we were too late. The police want to see if maybe Suki can lead them back to where he was holding her. But they don't know if he'll still be there." he stopped and looked down at Aang's hands, as though just noticing the shoe, "Aang, is that...?"

Aang nodded. "I think he was here, knocked me out and took her..." He closed his eyes against the onslaught of pain, "I should have protected her. But because my brain was too fucked up from the high, I was useless. I... She could be...it's my fault."

Zuko sighed, "Look, dude, you don't know that. Maybe she's alright. She's a tough girl. She'll be fine." he stood and stretched his hand out to Aang who took it immediately. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Aang shook his head. "No, brah, I'm fine." sadness etched his voice and Zuko never wanted to hug someone so much than he did at that moment.

"Come on, man. Let's go talk to the cops."

*** *** ***

Darkness was nothing new to Toph. Nothingness wasn't either, nor was the empty feeling of being in the dark. She was born like this. Her home was in the shadows. She felt at ease here.

But what she felt now, what surrounded her wasn't her home, it was something evil, something menacing, something malicious, something that terrified her all the way to the core of her being and filled her with dread. She'd never felt so scared her of anything in her life.

She knew she was alone in whatever dank place he had put her. She could smell the mold growing in the corners and on the walls, decaying any beauty the place might have had. Her body erupted in a shiver as wind blew through an open window.

Pulling her legs up tighter against her chest, Toph bowed her head, resting her forehead on her knees. She tried to breathe evenly and deeply, but no matter how many times she breathed, she couldn't calm herself down. Pain throbbed, dull and aching, in the back of her head where he had hit her when he threw her in here.

When will this end? How long had she been in here? Were people looking for her? Of course they would. They would be looking for her as much as they were looking for Suki.

She sighed heavily and sadly as a door opened, immediately she looked over in that direction and tried desperately to hear anything that would indicate what would happen next or who had appeared.

Footsteps heavy and loud echoed through the small room; it was a wonder she hadn't heard those footsteps while he was stalking her and Aang.

Oh, Aang, poor Aang...

She choked back a fresh wave of tears that would surely rack her body. She didn't want to think about it, though she knew her mind had other plans. Instantly, she was thrown back to when she first got here.

_His grip on her arm was fierce and painful. He dug his fingertips into her skin every time she resisted and tried to get away. She shook her head, forcing the weakness from her and brought her tightened fist around to his stomach, hitting him with everything she had._

He grunted and bent low, giving Toph the chance to run away. Her blindness, for the first time, her weakness as she ran through what she assumed was a hallway. Her arms were outstretched and she pumped her legs faster.

No matter how fast she ran, the hallway seemed to go on forever. She felt like she would never get out. Too late, her fingertips felt something hard in front of her and her feet didn't stop in time.

Her head made a solid thunk sound on what felt like a wall. Unable to stop herself, she felt her body fall under gravity's pull and hit the ground hard.

She opened her eyes and was blinded by light.

Wait, blinded? Light?

Covering her eyes with her hand, she saw the sun high and burning in the sky. She could see the...sun? She swiveled her head around and saw brightly colored grass that made her feel like rolling around in it. What was this color? How was this possible?

"Toph?" his voice floated over her, wrapping her in lazy silk that had her feeling like she could fly.

She looked to the sound of the voice and saw him standing there. Aang. Her Aang. He was even more amazing than she'd thought he would be. So handsome, his eyes were cut through in zagged lines of some dark color. Red, her brain supplied.

She suppressed a giggle; she'd heard that pot smokers had bloodshot eyes. She didn't care though. He was still hers and he was still beautiful.

He reached his hand out and she took it without hesitation. He leaned forward, his lips outstretched, he was going to kiss her. Giddiness fled through her veins and she couldn't wait to kiss him again.

But just as their lips touched, he disappeared into thin air, "Aang?" she called out confused.

She walked through the grassy feel, unable to appreciate the small waterfall and the animals playing. She was only set on finding Aang. She called his name out again, as she grew more frantic.

Where was he?

Taking another step, her foot fell through something squishy. She looked down and a scream was frozen in place. What was once beautiful green grass was suddenly something dark, grey and nasty. She looked up, searching for something to help her out get out and noticed that all the other colors were fading from their spaces.

She tried to move, to get out of the squishy, inky mud, but couldn't budge. She glanced down and saw it creeping and crawling up her legs, pulling her under. The colorful world was leaving her in darkness again.

No! She didn't want to go back! She wanted to stay here with Aang.

Aang.

Where was he?

This time her scream fell through her mouth, "AANG!"

She opened her eyes again and this time everything was dark. Like before. The cold, hard ground met her back and she knew she had been hallucinating. The man grabbed her arm roughly again and yanked her to her feet.

She must have actually screamed out Aang's name, because the man's next words damn near killed her, "Pretty girl, don't you know your boyfriend is dead." his voice made her want to weep as he spoke the words she feared most.

Breathing in deeply, she dispelled the horrid memory of that night. Aang was dead, it was all her fault. Suki was missing and she was captured. Life was hell and she had no way to escape.

The man's footsteps came too close to her. "Time to say goodbye, pretty girl." the click of a barrel sounded. Her first instinct was to fight back, but the more she thought about it, the more she didn't want to.

What did she have left?

If this was the same man who took Suki, then she was as good as dead. The only guy she really loved was Aang, and now, he would never know that. But he was dead as well. She had nothing left.

She lifted her head and stared with her cold, blank unseeing eyes, straight into what she hoped were her killer's eyes and let the overwhelming darkness welcome her.

Pain exploded in her chest as the bullet flew through her. She slumped to the ground, gasping for air until she saw a white light. At the end, was Aang, his hand outstretched, like before, "Come to me, Toph."

She smiled as her last breath left her lungs.


	13. Chapter 13

Wanted XII

"You found Aang! Where's Toph?" Katara looked at the boys coming in through the store's doors. She swallowed hard, trying to let her fear go. She glanced around the boys, hoping maybe her small frame would be hidden behind them. But she wasn't there. Her voice cracked, "Zuko... Where's Toph...?"

Zuko met her eyes for only a second before looking away from her. But that second of contact was all she needed to know that Toph wasn't there. That something horrifying had happened to her. Katara closed her eyes tightly, silently praying, i_please... please let her be okay.../i _

Suki, wrapped in a blanket and draped in Sokka's arms came out from the back, her green eyes wild with fear and apprehension. She knew something was wrong. Slowly, she dragged herself from an alarmed Sokka and walked to Katara. Embracing her fiercely, Suki whispered in Katara's ear, "We'll get her back. She can't be dead. She can't be."

Katara wanted to believe her, but how could she? She pulled away from Suki, letting Sokka go back to his protective state and moved toward Zuko. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a corner, mumbling in a hushed but urgent voice, "We have to find her. Now."

He nodded grimly, "I know, 'Tara. Aang's already been to the hospital and he'll want to be out there looking for her. We'll start as soon as we can."

She pursed her lips, wanting to be out there now looking for her friend, but nodded slightly. "Okay." she started to walk away from him but he touched her shoulder and pulled her back to him. Desperately, he enveloped her in his long arms. He breathed in her scent deeply, his voice strained, "I know we don't really know each other... But I already know I can't lose you." without waiting for her to respond, he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and let her go.

Her feet felt nailed to the floor as she watched him go back to his injured friend. He couldn't lose her... Even through all the pain and horror happening around her, that simple statement elevated her heart. Through the darkness there is light.

Needing to distract herself, Katara shuffled back toward the counter, and pulled out a notebook to write down what she knew. As she started, the phone rang and her head snapped up quickly to the land line. The store was closed and no one should be calling right now. She hesitantly picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Katara." An ominous voice reply, sending a chill up her spine.

"Who is this?" she muttered, her eyes bouncing frantically around the people in the room.

"The person tormenting your loved ones of course." he chuckled and Katara nearly whimpered. Quickly, she put the phone on speaker, gesturing for the others to come closer and be quiet.

"What do you want?" She tried her hardest to keep her voice steady.

"I see you've found that redheaded bitch." Katara's eyes immediately flew to Suki, who was now cowering against Sokka's side. "Don't worry, though. I have very special plans for that cunt." Suki's eyes rounded and Katara could see her pulse in her neck speed dramatically. "I'll have you soon enough, Suki." The girl in question mewled and Sokka pulled her away as he realized the bastard knew he was on speaker phone and was talking directly to Suki.

This angered Katara, "Talk to me, you bastard! What do you want?" Zuko's hand gripped Katara's, calming her.

The man snickered, "Worry not, dear Katara. I have a gift for you. The small, blind girl. She's dying in a ditch. Gunshot wound to the stomach-" Aang's pained howl cut him momentarily and the man laughed again, "I see you're not as dead as I thought you were. No matter, I'll kill soon enough, druggie."

Zuko intervened, "Finish what you were saying!"

The man's breath hitched for a second, "Speaking of drugs. If it isn't the prince himself... Well, well, Prince Zuko, for you I shall obey. The blind girl only has a couple of hours to live. I'll give you the location of her whereabouts in exchange for..." the man paused and the gang held their collective breath, "Katara."

Katara's hand flew to her mouth and slumped against the back wall. Zuko's eyes narrowed in rage, "You'll never have her. And we will find Toph. And I will personally kill you, do you understand!" spit flew from his mouth in anger, blind rage.

But the man only chuckled. "You want to the pretty girl, give me the blue eyed one. Your club. One hour. Tick tock. Toph's life depends on it." he hung up with an audible click.

Zuko ripped the land line from the wall, throwing the phone across the room. "Bastard!"

Tears flowing without barrier down her face, Katara hid her face. She had prayed that Toph would be okay.

And she would be.

She had to save Toph.

Even if it meant her life.


	14. Chapter 14

Letting go of Suki, Sokka grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him to the side. Snarling in an angry, hushed tone, Sokka told Zuko exactly what he thought of the bastard terrorizing them, "He can't fucking have Katara. He already took Suki and Toph, he can't have my sister."

Zuko rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Of course he's not fucking going to get Katara. There's no way." Zuko pulled away from Sokka's grasp and went to Katara's side. He lowered himself to the floor next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "It's gonna be okay," he whispered into her ear.

She could only nod. Because she knew that it would be okay. But what he didn't know was just how it was going to be okay. And she could never, ever tell him how. He would try to stop her. They all would. She couldn't live with herself, if something happened to Toph and Katara had the power to stop it but didn't.

Leaning her head on Zuko's shoulder, she tried her best to appear as though she weren't really worried. As if she trusted him completely and knew he'd take care of it. If she were honest, she hoped that he would figure out a way, but she knew better. She kissed his neck softly and lifted herself from her position. She felt his eyes boring into her back as she flitted into her back room.

Locking the door behind her to insure no one was following her, she grabbed her jacket off the hook and stepped out the back door. If she was going to do this, if she was going to save Toph, then she had to do this alone. Anybody who would follow her would try to stop her and that just wasn't acceptable.

Closing the door with a quiet snick, she headed into the back streets to her parked car. Hopping in, she revved her engine quietly and took off to Zuko's club. She was going to finish this now. She would save her best friend's life and Aang's livelihood.

ZK ZK ZK

Suki knocked on the back door Katara just walked through silently. Nothing responded to her, but Suki waved it aside, thinking that Katara just needed time to herself. Her best friends had both gone missing and now the psychopath was targeting her. Suki sighed, wishing she could comfort her somehow.

Walking back to Sokka's ever waiting arms, she nestled herself into his side, wrapping her own arms around him. He pulled her tighter against him, whispering in her hair, "I'm sorry... For everything I did to you- or didn't do for you."

She couldn't help but grin, or at least, as much as a grin as she could muster, "You saved me... That's all that matters..."

His mouth broke out into a wide smile and leaned down hesitantly to kiss her lips. He stopped just before his lips touched hers, hovering mid-air, waiting. Suki smiled to herself; he could be such a gentleman sometimes. Raising on her tiptoes, she kissed him deeply.

ZK ZK ZK

Katara pulled into a parking space in front of the club. Not bothering with locking her doors or even taking her keys, she jumped out of the car and ran around to the back entrance, pulling the spare key Zuko had given her, she opened the door and stepped into the dark and empty club.

Quietness met her ears, making the sound of her pounding blood all the louder. She swallowed against the fear that was rising inside her and stepped further inside. "H-hello?" her voice sputtered and she was angry for that, but she couldn't stop to care right now.

A soft, ominous chuckle echoed through the room and absently, Katara wondered how this man had gotten in; the doors were locked and no windows were broken. But her mind was instantly overwhelmed with something else. A scraping sound against the floor. A shoe?

"Glad to see you showed up, Katara." that voice- his voice- that bastard!- was talking to her. Trying to frighten her with the dark, the noise, the chill air, and his low tone. And by Tui, was it working. Chills skidded across her skin, raising goosebumps over her arms and legs.

"Don't be scared, princess. Soon enough, you'll be dead and you won't have to be scared." Suddenly, he was behind her. His hand was over her mouth and his breath was on her neck, his teeth were nipping on her earlobe and she tried to scream, but he quickly quashed that.

"No screaming, honey. Or else, I'll kill you now..."

She didn't get time to try and scream again, his hand was around her throat and squeezing. She gasped under his hand for a breath of hair, desperately needing to breathe. To live. He had other plans. He gripped her throat harder. She could feel her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her life leaving her body. And then the pain stopped.


End file.
